A Brief Recapitulation of Trollhunter Lore vol 49
by Celestial-Lorekeeper
Summary: A Collection of random Drabbles from the life of a Trollhunter. Random scenes, all characters likely to appear at some point, and any genre can crop up. Likely will be a never-ending story, so enjoy! Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1: Language

((An ongoing drabble of various scenes of the Trolls and humans interacting and daily life for the Trollhunter to help tide everyone over until I have my next multi-chapter story ready to start posting. Obviously fans will understand where I got the title from, but may wonder 'why 49, when in canon there's only 47 books?' Well, search for 'A Brief Recapitulation of Troll Lore volume 48 and you'll see! *seriously adds that thing to my WANT list.*

Many of these themes will stem from my fondness for the 'Humans are Space Orcs/Weird' meme, as well as from random things that happen to me that make me wonder how the Trolls would handle it. Granted, I know that Blinky at least is 600, but as the episode 'Blinky's Day Out' proved he's - and thus the other Trolls as well - are likely learned about human life, but not very intimately acquainted with it, and lets face it there's a lot of little things we humans do that would be new to them. XD

Some stories will be one-shots, but there might be an arc or two in there as well that would span several. I'll post a note so there's no confusion when that might happen.

Also, I'm throwing wide the suggestion box on this one! If you have ANY ideas for a segment, post it in a review, or PM me, or whatever! I'm looking for as many ideas as I can get to keep this thing going forever!

Enjoy!))

Chapter One: Language

It was a training day in Trollmarket, and Blinky was heading towards the Hero's Forge. He was a little late, having been caught up in some research for Vendel, but trusted in his human friends to begin on their own. Granted, he half expected such self-starting to have devolved into a two-on-one roughhousing match, with Jim being the one, but that was alright. They learned a bit even in such informal sparring, and he was never one to deny them their fun.

(The last time they had also gotten Aaarrrggghh into the match, humans against the large Troll, and watching _that_ had been quite a treat for the scholar! Especially when the match turned into an unarmed wrestling competition that was quite obviously more than a little one-sided!)

Entering the Forge at last, Blinky was pleased to see Jim and Toby trading blows back and forth. There was a fair bit of banter as well, as could be expected. Aaarrrggghh watched them, ensuring that they didn't accidentally injure each other, and to one side Draal trained against a target dummy with his sword. But where was Claire?

It took Blinky a moment to spot her, six eyes or no, sitting with her back against one of the pillars that lined the training grounds. Her staff lay at her side, a book open in her lap holding her attention, and she was gesturing with her hands in the air above the pages, lips moving as she murmured to herself.

Now Blinky was a bit surprised, and confused. Though it didn't often come to light, and Blinky couldn't say for certain that any of the humans even _knew_ , the blue-green Troll was quite a skilled arcanist. He could inscribe runes of power and utilize ritual circles, and had pulled magic from scrolls. He had practiced hexes along with his brother, and even though he hadn't had reason to tap into those skills in ages he could recognize when others used similar skills, and it certainly looked like that was what Claire was doing. But to his knowledge, Claire was not a human who was capable of using magic, aside from her staff. Perhaps she wanted to expand her skills? But without a guide it would be a risky endeavor to say the least.

For a moment Blinky hesitated, then decided that to interrupt her would be the less-wide choice and came to join Aaarrrggghh, just in time to praise both young men as Toby blocked Daylight and Jim in turn spun free of the small clench.

"Well done!" The two boys turned at hearing Blinky's praise and smiled, taking a break.

"Hi, Blinky," greeted Jim, panting a bit. Blinky returned the greeting, then spared a glance back at Claire before regarding the Trollhunter and his best friend again.

"If I may ask, is Claire aware that studying magic alone is quite dangerous?" Both Jim and Toby blinked.

"Huh?" Jim looked at his girlfriend. "Magic?"

"Is she not practicing the somatic components and incantations from her book?" Their voices carried across the empty room, and Claire looked up and smiled.

"Practicing what?" she asked, closing her book and standing to join them.

"I apologize if I disturbed you, Claire," Blinky spoke up. "I know how much focus is required for arcane study." Now it was Claire's turn to mimic her fellow humans' baffled expression.

"Arcane – what?"

"I saw you gesturing and it seemed you were speaking to yourself, much in the manner of one practicing the art or sorcery." Claire blinked, then seemed finally to understand and laughed a little.

"You mean this?" She held out the book that was tucked under her arm. The title on the cover read American Sign Language.

"Oh!" Jim spoke up, getting what the misunderstanding was as well. "I get it!"

"'Sign Language?'" echoed Blinky as he took the offered book, opening it to glance inside at the diagrams of hand gestures and the words written beneath them.

"I have a cousin coming to visit next month, and he's mostly deaf. So I'm brushing up on my sign language," the girl explained cheerfully.

"Really?" Toby was both surprised and clearly in awe of the hidden talent. "That is so cool!"

"Deaf?" Aaarrrggghh repeated, puzzled at the human word.

"It indicates a person who is unable to hear," the smaller Troll clarified with an addition of the Trollish term for reference, eyes never leaving the book. "You mean to tell me that your cousin can communicate by the gestures in this book?"

"Well, he can also read lips really well, if someone is looking right at him when they're speaking and don't cover their mouths, and he didn't become deaf until he was around six or so, and has had speech therapy too, so it's easy to understand him. But I know he likes it when we show that we can adapt to him, rather than making him 'adapt to us.'" Claire started gesturing as she spoke, using the sign language in demonstration. "He's a bit older than I am – he's already in college – but when I asked he started teaching me how to sign, and I've kept it up for when he visits. And I've been signing everything I was just saying."

"Incredible!" Blinky flipped carefully through some of the pages, eyes alight with the allure of new knowledge, then he closed it and held it back out to Claire. "If I may ask, could you possibly lend me the book when you have sufficiently refreshed your knowledge?" Claire took it with a smile, nodding back to where she'd been sitting.

"Why wait? I'll help you get started; it's easier with help at the beginning, though I think you'll have an advantage in maintaining a conversation!" She laughed as she said it, lifting one of Blinky's lower arms to elaborate. The Troll just chuckled as well, taking her up on her offer and going with her out of the way of the training pair to begin their lesson. Jim, Toby, and Aaarrrggghh looked at one another, amused at how easily diverted Blinky could be when he found something he didn't know at hand to be learned, then resumed their training. Blinky did his duty to Jim as his trainer, looking over at them periodically to monitor their progress and calling over encouragement and advice, then turning back to the images in the book and gesturing slowly with his hands, sometimes doing two different signs at once in his quest to learn!

Needless to say, within a week and a half Blinky was able to add another language to his already impressive repertoire.


	2. Chapter 2: Snow

((Ok, more random fun from Trollhunter and co! Lets just say one too many snowdays around here spawned this, which has been waiting to be posted!))

Chapter 2: Snow and Fun

The winter air was crisp and quiet, mostly owing to the layer of snow that blanketed the ground. It had snowed most of the day and all of the previous so there was just over a foot of snow in the canal. Thus it was that as Jim, Toby, Aaarrrggghh, and Blinky were returning to Trollmarket the two Trolls were leading the way helping to break through the winter fluff and make a bit of an easier path for their human friends (admittedly, it was mostly Aaarrrggghh doing the breaking, but though he lacked size Blinky had the oomph in his stony body to at least help). They had been out all night tracking down a band of goblins and were returning to the home of Arcadia Oak's Troll population to regroup and review their efforts before the humans ventured home for the evening. Their breath turned into clouds in the air as they walked, Blinky chatting as they did so about a development in the last battle.

Given the depth of the snow, it was only natural that Jim and Toby were walking behind their friends, when Toby suddenly began slowing down. Jim almost didn't notice at first, until he realized he couldn't see his longest-friend out of the corner of his eye anymore. He glanced back, wondering if the other boy had taken some injury in the fight, but when he saw what was actually going on he grinned and quietly stopped, letting the Trolls get ahead of them.

"I believe there may be some account of similar behavior in A Brief Recapitulation of Troll Lore, Volume 45," the blue-green scholar was saying, unknowing of the activity behind them. "While I have several installments of the entire collection, that particular volume is rarer. We may be in luck, however - last I knew Vendel had a copy in his own - Aah!" Blinky's cry of surprise came as there was a sudden, cold but soft impact against his back. Mid-turn he caught sight of a white detonation against Aaarrrggghh's shoulder as the big Troll turned to see what had happened. Laughter rang out behind them, and they both turned completely to see Jim and Toby chuckling and already packing more snow in their hands.

"I know we got to introduce you to human life before, Blinky," Jim was saying with a grin, "but allow us to bring to light another facet of human culture specific to wintertime: _snowball_ _fights_!" With that he threw it again, and it glanced off of Blinky's shoulder as he instinctively dodged.

"C'mon, Wingman!" Toby encouraged, understanding that the concept of anything remotely like a 'fight' might make the violence-wary Krubera nervous. "It's a game! Grab a handful of snow, make it into a ball, and throw it at someone!" He followed up with another ball at his often-roommate that splattered against his chest. "See? Almost impossible to get hurt!"

"It would seem, my old friend," Blinky inserted as he scooped up enough snow to begin making orbs in each set of hands, "that we have been challenged! Shall we show them that even us centuries-old Trolls still know how to play?" With accuracy that might have surprised the teens, the scholar took aim at each of them and it was only their combat training that allowed them to dodge.

It was very fortunate that it was not only cold but rather late at night so that no random onlookers happened to be out to spot the rather unique sight or hear their laughter. Snow flew freely through the air, especially after Toby spun around and sent a snowball at Jim, turning it into a free-for-all. There was just one _tiny_ thing neither Jim nor Toby considered when they kicked off this impromptu battle...

POOF!

"Oof!"

Aaarrrggghh had _big_ hands for _big_ snowballs, when he finally joined in.

Needless to say but the time they finally retreated from the cold, sodden through, Aaarrrggghh had been declared the undisputed winner, and all of them had thoroughly enjoyed themselves. They pointedly ignored the odd looks they received on their way to Blinky's library home to warm up as well as the puddles they were leaving in their trail, giving a passing excuse to Vendel when he gave them a questioning look en-route.

"Lot of snow outside."

"Oh, yes, quite a good deal of snow. We'll be by to borrow a book of yours when we're dry, by the way."

"No dripping on the books! You know, because of all the snow."

"Heh heh heh, tons of snow."

Vendel watched them pass by with a baffled expression, especially at Aaarrrggghh's – dare he say, _smug_ chuckle? Though all of them seemed to be repressing laughter of their own, and by their hasty retreat from the area only just. With a shake of his head, Vendel took the wise approach and decided he simply _didn't want to know._


	3. Chapter 3: Long Day

((Kindly suggested by Oliver2016 via PM: "I'd love some more Barb/Jim interaction, it seems like that relationship is sort of overlooked in the fandom! I want to see her be a mother, ditch her job because... something! Anything pertaining to Jim!"

So here we go! A little Jim and Barbara Family Time!))

Chapter Three: Long Day

It had been a long day.

Barbara opened the door and stepped inside the house, closing it on automatic and setting her purse and keys down on the table by the stairs. The house was dark; Jim was out. Not that she was surprised. Now that she was finally in the loop as to her son's 'secret life as the Trollhunter' she almost came to expect him to be home late frequently.

Clicking on lights as she went and stepping into the kitchen, she saw signs that her son had at least been home at some point today: the kettle was on the stove for her, and a note on the counter told her that he had made dinner for her and it was in the fridge, with very _precise_ instructions about heating it in the oven rather than the microwave. Barbara smiled at the note, but went for the tea first. After the day she had just had, she needed it like a Troll needed argyle socks.

The realization that she had made such a comparison to herself made her laugh. It had been just over a month, but it seemed she was coming to terms with it quite well.

Barbara sat at the kitchen table with her eyes closed, just relaxing, while she waited for the water to boil. The kettle had just whistled when she heard the basement door open.

"Jim?" She called, and her son came into the dining area. Jim gave her a wane smile, briefly stepped into the kitchen to get the kettle and fill her teacup with water and a bag, then handed it to her and dropped heavily into his seat opposite, slumping forward to all but flop on the table.

"Hi, mom," he finally greeted. She reached out to smooth his ever-unruly hair with a gentle smile.

"Are you alright?" Jim sighed, but it seemed from exhaustion rather than sadness, and nodded.

"Just – that was _not_ a fun Calling."

"Are any of them?" Barbara's question got a laugh from Jim and he finally sat up.

"Well... they're all usually terrifying at some point, and dangerous, but some are more... relaxed than others. This was definitely _not_ one of the relaxed."

"Care to talk about it?" Jim ran a hand through his hair – re-mussing it – then gave her a knowing, wry grin.

"If you tell me about your day. I _know_ you, mom. Your glasses are off, your hair has pieces sticking up, and whenever you get home this late and the first thing you go for is tea you've not had an easy day either." Barbara laughed.

"Very true." She reached across the table and gently rested her hand on his. "You know, honey... I really like this."

"Like what?"

"That we're here, doing this. Talking like we used to." Jim grinned.

"I said no more secrets, and I meant it." Their shared smiles each told the other that this return to open communication was a relief to them both. "So, how about you first?" Barbara took a deep, sighing breath, releasing Jim's hand to rub the tension from the back of her neck.

"There was a multi-vehicle accident, and one of the vehicles involved was a bus." Jim winced.

"Oh man."

"We got about half the victims. It was chaos. Some - " She hesitated, and Jim knew what she was about to say before she said it, could just see it in the way she suddenly looked at him. "Some didn't make it. One was a kid just a little older than you, maybe nineteen or so. He was a passenger in one of the cars and was hit directly." Jim had always been very intuitive, and he stood to come over and put his arms around his mother. She in turn put her arms around his waist.

"You worked on him, didn't you?" Barbara just nodded. Jim thought as much; the way she was acting, she'd 'seen him' on the table while she was trying to save the other's life. For a minute they just stood there, then Barbara finally let Jim go, trying to discreetly brush a tear from her eyes and Jim kindly pretending he didn't notice as he returned to his chair.

"Ok, your turn, Jim. What grand quest called the Trollhunter tonight?" Jim all but beamed that she could speak lightly about his role for while it wasn't a 'light' matter at all, it showed her acceptance which meant the world to him.

"Oh man!" He began, stretching and Barbara could hear his back popping. "Well, one of the Scavenging Teams thought they saw Goblins while they were out – those are the things that scratched me, the green little things with the long arms and legs, like I said – but when we got out there and looked around it turned out to be something else, kinda like a bunch of really big spiders but a whole lot more nasty." Barbara shivered.

"Spiders?"

"Yeah, only ones that came up to my thigh, spilled shadows everywhere they went so we were blind half the time, and the tips of their legs were like razor blades. And they _laughed_."

"Laughed?"

"Laughed. Like as in 'creepy horror flick laugh that haunts you for days afterwards' laugh." He shuddered again. "We had to run from them the first time, because Blinky said their carapaces are like diamond and we needed something from Trollmarket, then we had to track them down _again_ , then finally cornered them in a warehouse where they were trying to build a nest, complete with about half a dozen egg sacs that we had to destroy too."

"I see what you mean by 'not relaxed.' Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I had my armor on the entire time, no injuries." Barbara looked relieved, then she smiled and stood up.

"Ok, mister. I think I know just what you and I need. We'll cheat tonight, order a pizza, get some ice cream and soda, watch a fun movie, and forget that the past twenty-four hours ever existed." Jim laughed, unable to help it.

"Deal!"

So while Barbara made the order, Jim turned on the TV and they had a good - natured debate about what movie to watch (their collection had needed some replacement after Aaarrrggghh ate some of them, so now they had some blu-rays and the remaining cassettes aside from a couple select home movies were deemed Troll Snacks). Finally after about fifteen minutes mother and son were seated beside one another, laughing at a favorite comedy between slices and drinks, then watched another with dessert.

Even though the day had been hard, the night more than made up for it.


	4. Chapter 4: Sleepy

((Inspired by a Deviantart picture I saw that was soooo adorable! Search for 'Sleeping Trolls Trollhunter' to find it! All credit to the artist for the wonderful drawing!))

Chapter Four: Sleepy

Jim, Toby, and Claire walked through the streets of Trollmarket amid the happy hustle and bustle of Trolls going about their regular business. By this point the sight of such normalcy brought smiles to the teens in this comfortable, home-away-from-home. It meant that there were no disasters or Calls for the Trollhunter.

At least not any immediate Calls. They'd been in the library with Blinky doing research on what Toby had termed an 'Ooze Slug from Hell' that had been sighted around the woods until late the previous night, until the humans had been nodding off over their books and Blinky had insisted they return to their homes to rest, that he would acquire Aaarrrggghh and Draal's assistance if he could to continue. While there had been some friendly joking about the warrior Troll participating in the reading project, they had agreed to leave the task to the Trolls.

But after a good night's sleep they were ready to get back to work. Taking among themselves they turned into the library, Jim leading the way... only for first Toby then Claire to bump into him as Jim stopped short.

"What -" began Claire only to have Jim quickly but quietly shush her and gesture into the room beyond. Stepping to the side, the other two humans caught the same sight Jim had. Claire's hand went up to cover her mouth, and Toby barely muffled a laugh. Even Jim was grinning ear to ear, but none of them could be blamed.

The library was a mess, books literally everywhere. It was reminiscent of when Toby, Jim, and Blinky we're researching the Triumbric Stones while Blinky had been human, stacks and piles from wall to wall. There was only one clear place, and here was where their Troll friends were, but _not_ reading.

Aaarrrggghh was laying on the ground, legs slightly curled against his side and head pillowed on his folded arms. Blinky sat nestled between the big Troll's side and shoulder, head slightly turned to rest against Aaarrrggghh's fur, all four arms folded over his stomach with fingers interlaced. And Draal - it seemed somehow they'd gotten his agreement to help - was quite literally draped stomach-down across Aaarrrggghh's back.

All three were fast asleep.

Toby stifled another laugh at the priceless sight.

"A Troll puppy pile?" He barely got it out without losing his composure, and in turn almost made his friends lose it themselves.

"They look so sweet!" Claire whispered. As if on cue, Aaarrrggghh peeked one eye open, gave them one of his big, happy smiles, then closed it again and settled his head more comfortably on his arms seeming content to be a living pillow, though the sighing breath of relaxation he gave afterwards made Draal go up and down. Jim would deny that he almost snorted trying not to laugh forever.

"Lets... let them sleep," he suggested quickly, and the three teens retreated... but not without Toby sticking his head and one arm back in to quickly and quietly snap a picture on his phone, which he also immediately sent to Jim's and Claire's emails with a promise from his best friend to email it back to him later before he then deleted it from the phone's memory because if Draal knew they'd evidence of the sight he'd probably pummel them and not in the training manner.

Yes, this was definitely a case where it was best to let sleeping Trolls lie.


	5. Chapter 5: Shuttle Runs

((Credit to Oliver2016 and Forever-Furuba for helping me with Blinky's phrase: 'Great Gronka-Morka!' when I forgot what it was!))

It was with some concern that Blinky heard muffled groaning as Jim, Claire, and Toby entered the Hero's Forge where he was preparing for a day of training with them. All three of them looked worn, and he thought Toby was even limping.

"Great Gronka-Morka!" The Troll exclaimed, moving towards them. "Master Jim! Tobias! Claire! Whatever is the matter? You all look like you ended up on the wrong end of a Grursofly!"

"I have no idea what that is," Toby moaned as he sat down on the stone floor, "but I think I'll take it over what we just had to do!"

"Today was another part of the Physical Fitness Test that we have to do every year," explained Claire, looking a little better than Toby but she rubbed her thigh as she spoke. "Basically once a year they do specific drills with everyone during gym class, and compare it against what we're 'supposed to be able to do.' It's to show we're getting enough exercise and stuff."

"What do they make you do?" Blinky was a little concerned given their seeming strained conditions.

"Different stuff," answered Jim. "We have to show how long we can hang on a bar or do chin ups and get so many, run a mile in so much time, how many curls or sit ups we can do in half a minute, things like that." He gave a wry grin. "Training here actually helped me. I could never do the chin ups before."

"But today was the worst!" the stout teen said dramatically, before falling over onto his back. "Shuttle Runs!"

"Shuttle runs?" echoed Aaarrrggghh as he joined them, looking down at his Wingman worriedly. Overhearing, and becoming curious at hearing the humans were so challenged physically at School (a place he honestly never saw much need for) Draal trailed after the Krubera to listen.

"Run so far that way," Toby elaborated vaguely, gesturing in example with an arm in the air, "then turn and run back the other way, then do it again three more times!" His arm flopped down onto the stomach.

"That doesn't sound so hard," rumbled Draal. "Barely a drill!"

"It's not hard, per say," Jim added, "but it's not easy either. Stopping and turning like that can trip you up, and a lot of people have a hard time not slowing down at the end."

"Slowing down... Master Jim, I find I am having a hard time following." Blinky's brown was furrowed in concentration. "I understand about the running back and forth part, I think, but what do you mean by 'not slowing down?'" Jim gave a wry smile.

"Honestly, I think it'd be better to show than say." Toby groaned.

"Count me out!"

"Don't worry, Tobes. I'll do it. I'm tired, but not as bad as you are." He looked at Claire, then around the room. "Hmm... Need a bit of set up first."

After acquiring some chalk from Vendel – and getting his own curiosity up so that he followed to see what they were doing and of course to ensure that the Hero's Forge wouldn't be damaged in any way - Claire drew two lines about thirty feet apart, then set three rocks also provided by Vendel behind one line. Jim moved to stand behind the opposite line, and when Claire called 'Go!' he started running. Getting to the opposite line he bent to quickly grab a stone, then turned and ran back the other way, set the stone down behind his starting line, then turned again to retrieve another. After the third retrieval he turned and bolted towards the starting line, but this time they saw him conscientiously push himself, trying not to slow down until he crossed the line and in the process it was the wall of the training grounds that stopped him, both hands coming up to impact the stone with a loud slap and a clack as the stone struck as well. Then he turned to join them, saying with a grin,

"Shuttle runs." Claire gathered the other two stones, and they were returned to Vendel.

"A curious activity," the Trollmarket leader commented, "but perhaps useful in training, wouldn't you say, Blinkous?" Toby's gaze snapped towards the scholarly Troll in horror.

"It could at that," Blinky agreed with a smile. "I'll look into incorporating it." Toby groaned loudly, falling over onto his back in defeat. Aaarrrggghh leaned over and gently poked him, not quite sure whether to be worried about his wingman or not. Vendel gave a final farewell and left them to their training.

"Wingman?" rumbled Aaarrrggghh. Blinky chuckled.

"Fear not, Tobias. I would not make you perform shuttle runs." That seemed to perk Toby right up.

"See Tobes?" Jim said. "Blinky was just joking with you."

"Quite. Only Master Jim will be doing them."

"Yeah - wait, what?!"

It had been some time since Blinky had had such a good laugh, or been able to pull such a good trick on his friends. Truly it was the ones you never saw it coming from that were the ones you had to watch out for.

((As a note, I know Blinky says 'Great - ' something at one point early in the season, but I don't remember –exactly- what, so I went with the closest phonetic representation that I could remember. If someone knows the proper word, feel free to remind me! Also, the Grursofly is something I made up via the Fantasy Name Generator's Fantasy Species Generator. I have no idea what it is, but it must be bad if it got that kind of comparison from Blinky yet it has 'fly' as a part of its name lol!))


	6. Chapter 6: Eggs

((Random little bit of bunny-tail fluff just to say Happy Easter!))

Chapter 6: Eggs

"Ah, good day Master Jim. I believe - Great Grumbly Gruesomes! What happened to your hands!"

Blinky had been setting up the Hero's Forge for an afternoon of training with his human friends. As the Trollhunter's trainer Blinky considered it part of his duty to ensure Jim was at top physical condition at all times. Thus he felt a surge of alarm when he turned from setting up a series of training dummies to see both of Jim's hands were covered in a mottling of blue, red, yellow, green, and purple! The scholarly Troll quickly made his way to them, as did Aaarrrggghh.

"And Tobias and Claire! What in Merlin's name has happened?" They shared the same discoloration, albeit to a lesser degree than Jim. The teens looked down at their hands, then Jim chuckled, holding his up calmingly.

"They're fine, Blinky. It's just food coloring."

"Food coloring?" the scholarly Troll echoed, taking hold of the teen's hands to examine them closer, and Jim flexed his fingers to show there was no damage done.

"Yeah. I can cook eggs a thousand different ways, but when it comes to dying them, I'm a klutz!" Jim laughed.

"Dying?" Aaarrrggghh echoed.

"I would wager they are more referring to the application of color to the eggs rather than a killing, my friend."

"It's for Easter," Toby elaborated. "The high school helps with the egg hunt for the elementary school kids, and today in certain classes we were decorating them." He carefully set aside his backpack, opening the top. "I've got a couple dozen they let me keep, and I'd be more than happy to share." He pulled out one of the foam cartons and opened it so they could see the colorful ovals within.

"Pretty!" Aaarrrggghh rumbled, highly pleased.

"Quite!" agreed Blinky, at Toby's offering gesture carefully taking one from the lot. "And you decorated these?" The one he had faded from blue to purple to red, with flowers outlined on it in white.

"Yep!" Toby seemed particularly proud.

"That one was drawn on with white crayon, then dipped," explained Claire, "but some had stickers on them beforehand then peeled off after they were dipped and dried to make a silhouette effect."

"Sparkly," Aaarrrggghh said softly, spying an egg coated in an sugar layer, poking it.

"Go ahead, Wingman," Toby invited. "Plenty to share!" Without further preamble Aaarrrggghh picked up a tie-dye egg that had just caught his eye and popped it, shell and all, into his mouth. The humans all gave expressions of surprise as Aaarrrggghh happily crunched, and Blinky followed his Krubera friend's example a moment later, then they laughed.

"After all this time," Jim explained to Blinky's questioning look, "you'd think we'd be more used to Troll behavior."

"No eat eggs?"

"Nah, we eat 'em, just not the shells." Jim picked up one and cracked it gently against the stone floor, peeling part of it off to demonstrate. Then he grinned as Aaarrrggghh looked at the shell fragment hopefully. Jim handed it over, and it quickly followed the previous egg.

Training was put on hold temporarily to enjoy some of the colorful eggs, with some being set aside for Draal when he would join them, and naturally the humans set aside the shells for their Troll friends.

After that year, Easter got a new tradition: bringing some colorful eggs down to Trollmarket for a massive egg hunt!


	7. Chapter 7: Dance

((My thanks to Oliver2016 for the idea of this, and to a friend of mine elsewhere on the web by the name of Owl who showed me the video (Where the Hell is Matt 2012, look it up, it's great!) that really got the ball rolling on this story.))

Chapter 7: Dance

Sure, he'd done it in the Everglades when they'd gone to visit the Quagawumps, trying to gather the Triumbric Stones. It had taken a ton of convincing by Blinky for him to do it, but he had.

So why was this so _hard_?!

Jim looked dismally at his phone, where he had a video set up to play like it had been doing for the past ten minutes. A part of him was scolding himself that here he was, balking _again_ about this, but another part of him told him in no uncertain terms that he couldn't do this. This was _different_ than the last time in so many ways!

Setting down his phone on his desk, Jim sat on the edge of his bed and groaned. What was he going to do?

Then an idea hit him, one so blatantly obvious that he wondered why he'd not thought of it before. Blinky had helped the first time, so maybe he would have some more advice to help this time around too!

With a wide grin, Jim grabbed his phone, left a note for his mom that he would be back before nightfall (he hoped at least!), then headed to Trollmarket.

0000000

The streets of Trollmarket were their usual hustle and bustle, and some of the Trolls greeted the Trollhunter or gave him nods of acknowledgement. It was a dramatic improvement from his first trip down here, and Jim long ago found this place as comfortable to him as his own home. There was no trouble to delay him, thankfully, and he made it to the library in quick time...

...to find it empty. No Blinky.

"Ug, that's just my luck!" the teen groaned, leaning against the wall. "I wonder where he could be?" As if in answer to his question, Jim heard very familiar, heavy footsteps approaching, and a moment later Aaarrrggghh entered.

"Not expected," the big Troll rumbled, though he was smiling as he said it. "Not say training today."

"Yeah, something kinda came up and I wanted to talk to Blinky."

"Hmm, Blinky with Vendel. Been hours, long discussion."

"So there's little chance of my talking with him today, huh?" At Aaarrrggghh's affirming nod, Jim slumped, then shrugged and smiled.

"Well, can't be helped... unless..." Memory kicked in, and he suddenly smiled much brighter at Aaarrrggghh. "Maybe _you_ can help me!"

"I try."

"Ok, this is kinda embarrassing, especially after what happened in the Quagawump swamp, but - " Jim balked a moment before pressing on. " - I'm having trouble – dancing again."

"Did well before." The Krubera was understandably confused. "Dance with Claire later, right?"

"Yeah, but this isn't quite the same thing as dancing with you guys where no one else could see me, or dancing with her on the lookout alone." Jim ran a hand through his hair, growing frustrated, and Aaarrrggghh stepped forward to put a large hand on his shoulder.

"Think know what do to help. Follow." With that Aaarrrggghh turned and began walking, and feeling curious Jim trailed afterwards.

Aaarrrgghh led him through Trollmarket and into a tunnel to one side, eventually winding deep into the stone and to a place Jim had never been, and that apparently wasn't in use by the Trolls. It was a high, wide cavern dotted with stalagmites and stalactites, and all over these formations as well as the ceiling and walls were glowing crystals. It was like standing in the stars themselves!

"Whoa – this is amazing!" Jim breathed, looking around them.

"Blinky find, long ago. Trollmarket young. Master Daya say leave alone, too pretty to carve. Private here."

"Thanks, Aaarrrggghh. I appreciate it." Jim hesitated, so Aaarrrggghh prompted a bit.

"What wrong? Dance well."

"Ok, here's what's going on. Apparently the school put in an essay or something to this project they heard about. It's called 'One World, One People.' Basically this guy is gonna go around the world, to different countries' schools, and record people dancing to the same song, then put it all together into one video. It's supposed to show a sense of world unity, that we're all the same and like having fun and stuff."

"Good purpose."

"Yeah. But whatever was in that essay, Arcadia Oaks was picked to be one of the places. The teachers chose the students to participate, and I ended up being one of them."

"Good thing!" Aaarrrggghh beamed proudly and happily at Jim, knowing even if he didn't express it that it was Jim's many accomplishments in the academic setting that were the reason on top of his good nature. Jim gave a short chuckle. "Proud of Jim!"

"Thanks, and I know it is. But – we all got copies of the song, all of us that are supposed to be in it, and I tried to dance to it – we're told to just do whatever until a certain point, when we do the same moves as a part of it – but I keep feeling so weird! And this time when I try, it won't be just my close friends seeing me. It'll be _everyone – literally!_ This'll go up on the internet!" He leaned against a stalagmite and pressed his palm to his eyes.

"How I help?" asked Aaarrrggghh, sincerely wanting to do something if he could for his friend.

"Well - " Jim lowered his hand, looking at the Troll curiously. "How did you _do_ it? I mean, the Quagawumps were singing along with Tobes, then they started dancing on their own, then you just – _jumped in_ , like it was nothing."

"Looked fun. Wanted to join, so did." Though he didn't speak well, Aaarrrggghh was more than perceptive enough to know that though it _sounded_ easy, it quite likely wasn't easy at all for Jim. "Dancing... best way not care about others. Listen, move, have fun. If having fun, doing right." He clapped his hands and took a couple steps much like he'd done back then. "Did as they did because fun, then did what I wanted. Also fun. If they think I do wrong, doesn't matter. Right to _me_." Jim's eyes had widened at the explanation word by word, and said so plainly it sounded so simple, so _easy!_

Yet also like the hardest thing in the world.

Seeing his friend continuing to struggle, Aaarrrggghh gestured towards the phone in Jim's pocket.

"Play song. Dance here, with me. Have fun. Don't care about things."

"You're saying to practice?" Much to his surprise, Aaarrrggghh shook his head.

"No practice. _Play._ Forget try, forget appearance. Play and have fun." Jim hesitated – it didn't feel so easy to him – but he did trust Aaarrrggghh, and certainly they wouldn't be seen here unless someone was looking for them. So he pulled out his phone and loaded the video (still amazing that he got such good internet down in Trollmarket). A moment later he pressed play, and the bouncy, cheerful song started up. Almost instantly Aaarrrggghh's expression lit up, and he grinned, starting to shift back and forth to the beat.

"Good song!" he praised.

"Yeah, even I have to admit it makes me feel happy, like I _want_ to dance."

"Then dance!" Without further hesitation, Aaarrrggghh started to dance around the chamber, just moving however felt right to him at the time and occasionally clapping his hands and laughing for the sheer fun of it.

Jim watched him for a bit, honestly admiring his friend's confidence. Yeah, Aaarrrggghh might be less-graceful than some Trolls could be at dancing, but he doubted anyone could match him for sheer _heart_! And watching his friend was almost even more beckoning than the song itself, calling him to dance. Before he knew it, Jim found himself swaying to the beat, then before he could let himself think about it Jim joined in.

Three run-throughs of the song later, Jim collapsed, laughing, against one of the stalagmites. Aaarrrggghh came over to crouch down nearby, breathing heavily himself but smiling.

"Have fun?" Jim nodded. "Good! Do later, same way."

"Thanks, Aaarrrggghh."

"Dance again anytime. Very fun!"

0000000

A couple of months later, three teens and three Trolls crowded around Claire's laptop in Jim's basement. YouTube was loaded, and they were eagerly watching the clock.

"It's eight!" Toby exclaimed. "Do the search!" Claire quickly typed in what they had been told to search.

Nothing.

"Ugh!" She began refreshing. "C'mon, c'mon!"

"You know," Jim tried, "we don't really have to watch this right away."

"Are you kidding, Jimbo?" Toby looked at his friend incredulously. "We so _have_ to!"

"I agree, Master Jim." Blinky leaned slightly around onto the table, watching the screen eagerly. "Not only is this a momentous endeavor on principle, a video attempting to show unity across the world, but you being a part of it means we should view it as soon as possible!" If Jim didn't know any better, he would swear Blinky was _trying_ to embarrass him.

"There it is!" Claire gasped suddenly, putting a halt to the debate, and without further argument she clicked play.

In truth, embarrassment or not, it was a rather stirring video. The scenes flipped to not only different schools, but what looked like just random, regular people the filmmaker got together to help with this, all dancing and having fun. Some were ballroom dancing, others were all doing what must've been regional type dances, and one group was even simply doing the wave!

And everyone looked like they were having the most fun of their entire lives!

"Arcadia High!" Toby cheered as the football field came up with the school's name beneath.

"Where Jim?" asked Aaarrrggghh.

"There!" Draal had spotted him out, pointing to Jim on-screen, near the front and to the right, dancing with just as much heart and enjoyment as everyone else. The clip for their school was short, only ten seconds or so, but it was long enough for them to catch Jim give a jump with both feet leaving the ground and clap his hands in front of him, quite a recognizable move.

"Well," Blinky teased with a sidelong look at Aaarrrggghh, "it looks like mankind the world over just saw a Trollish dance move, even though they'll never know it." Jim grinned.

"What can I say? I was having fun and it felt right at the time so... I did it." Aaarrrggghh playfully ruffled his hair.

They enjoyed the rest of the video, and saw that it already had several likes and a few comments. Claire logged in to leave one of her own, then Toby and Jim took turns doing the same before bidding their Troll friends a good evening and parting company for the night.


	8. Chapter 8: Arc 1: Inside Joke

((First off, time for a story arc! This chapter and the next few after it will chain together hopefully to make a glorious whole! So consider this a little prequel! Also, this story somewhat chains off of 'Sleepy' so that's the pic and the event referenced.

Now, on another note, I try to reply to ever reviewer that posts a lovely review for me, even if it's just to say 'Thank you, and I'm happy you enjoyed the story!' But I do know there are those who do not review (which is fine!). I just wanted to say a public thank you to everyone who Follows, Favorites, or even simply Reads my stories, taking up the Views. Seeing those numbers go up day-by-day and seeing the notifications in my email inbox that someone has tagged one of my stories is seriously uplifting! So THANK YOU ALL!

Now on with your regularly-scheduled story where Vendel proves that he has a small touch of a mischievous side... deeply buried.)

Arc 1: Inside Joke

It was more often than not that when Vendel needed to track down either Blinkous _or_ Aaarrrggghh, all he had to do was look in the library (or the Forge if the Trollhunter happened to be in the area). The times that they were _not_ in either place were so rare that when it happened the Trollmarket leader's mind almost always went to some impending, unknown disaster.

Which was exactly what he thought was happening when he stepped in to find no Blinkous or Aaarrrggghh.

"Where has Blinkous gotten himself to now?" He murmured to himself, only to find a rather... odd noise coming in reply: the sound of laughter. Far close to giggling, really, and furtive giggling at that. _Human_ furtive giggling. Closing his eyes for a moment to gather patience enough to deal with whatever the humans were up to, which a part of him highly suspected was some form of a 'prank,' he ventured into the back area of the library to find that instead of being up to something overtly suspicious, Jim, Tobias, and Claire were all sitting close together and looking at something on Jim's phone, laughing at whatever it was but trying to smother their reactions.

"Seriously, I can't believe you _dared_ keep that on your phone, Jimbo!" Tobias was saying from behind both hands.

"I thought I should have it handy just in case I needed a laugh in school," was the Trollhunter's reply. They hadn't noticed Vendel standing there, so he decided to make his presence known by clearing his throat.

"Ahem!" Instantly all three jumped in surprise, practically literally. Vendel would stoutly deny the little bit of amusement he got at that.

"Ah, Vendel," greeted Jim, quickly tucking the phone away. "Blinky had to step out for a bit; something about Aaarrrggghh and a tangle of cables in the market."

"Ah, somehow I am not surprised; they have been told they are strung far too low many times. No matter, I was not seeking him for anything urgently." For a second Vendel hesitated, then he asked the question that was nagging at him. "Dare I inquire what it was that you found so amusing?" The three looked at one another, then Tobias grinned, nudging Jim with his elbow.

"Show him!" Claire laughed, nodding, and Jim stood, coming over to Vendel to hold out his phone... where a rather – incriminating picture was presently displayed.

"We caught them like this a couple of weeks back, when we were needing to research what a Vagrid's weakness was," he exlained, and Toby rolled his eyes.

"Ooze slug from hell," he added. "Seriously, though – nasty!"

"I recall that event," assured Vendel, looking at the picture of Aaarrrggghh, Blinky, and Draal all piled on top of one another, sleeping amidst what looked like a night of extensive researching. His mouth twitched upwards in a smile. "And that was when you... caught this scene."

"Yeah," answered Jim with a nod and a muffled laugh. "And the great thing? Aaarrrggghh was awake – he looked right at us and just smiled and closed his eyes again!" The teens laughed, and even the typically stoic leader of Trollmarket had to admit the image was rather spirit-lifting in its humor.

"Hmm, well, I am aware that often Blinky has fallen asleep against Aaarrrggghh before; during our sojourn here it was a frequent occurrence. And that Draal would fall asleep on Aaarrrggghh, while not something I've witnessed before, is not too far-fetched. I remember many times when as a whelp he would ride upon Aaarrrggghh's shoulders while he, Blinky, and Kanjigar were walking around the streets." _That_ got their attention!

"Wait wait wait!" exclaimed Toby, jumping to his feet. "You're saying that _Draal_ used to get piggyback rides from Aaarrrggghh when he was little?"

"A good two and a half centuries or more ago, yes. If you convert his age to a relative human age, Draal is actually only a few years older than you are. No more than a decade, or thereabouts." That Information stunned them for a bit. Then Toby grinned.

"So... Blinky and Aaarrrggghh knew Draal... when he was a _baby_?"

"Quite, as did I. But I would advise you to think _carefully_ about pursuing that line of thought before you do so." Noise of approach ended the conversation as Blinky and Aaarrrggghh entered, the scholar commenting how he didn't understand how Aaarrrggghh could get himself so tangled in a mere three cables, to which Aaarrrggghh was just grinning before they saw their unexpected visitor.

"Greetings, Vendel," Blinky said, tone showing he was a little surprised to see the other there. "I hope nothing is amiss that requires our Trollhunter's attention."

"No, he and I were simply discussing a little bit of Troll history while I waited. I wished to see if you had any results on the deeper tunnel structural issues I spoke to you about the other day."

"Ah, yes! Though I do not have nearly as much as I'd like, but perhaps you'll see something that may offer ideas." The scholar moved to retrieve the requested material as Jim returned to his seat, phone safely tucked away. Though what happened next severely tested all the humans' ability to keep a straight face as Vendal glanced at Aaarrrggghh.

"Aaarrrggghh, you look well rested. I take it Blinkous hasn't kept you up late with assisting his research." At first the big Troll was caught off-guard, not understanding, But perhaps the very slight emphasis on 'research' and 'well-rested' along with a subtle glance at Jim, Toby, and Claire got the message across because Aaarrrggghh chuckled and nodded.

"Good sleep."

"Splendid. Ah, thank you, Blinkous." Vendel took the papers from a rather baffled Blinky. "I'll look through these and speak with you on it later." He smiled. "Carry on with your evening." He departed, quietly chuckling as he left. It wasn't often he found a source of amusement being leader of Trollmarket, but this inside joke he was now a part of should provide much for quite some time to come.


	9. Chapter 9: Arc 2: Curious Idea

(Ok, as a note, there's a lot of personal headcanon going on in this in relation to Troll ages, how they age, and the like. I know it might not line up perfectly with everything said in canon, but there were a lot of holes in my information that my muse happily filled in, and this is the result. Thanks to Oliver2016 for the assist with the age ratio that Blinky says later on.

As a second note, I'm spreading the word about this youtube artist and her simply AMAZING Trollhunters songs! Search for Jayhan, and look for By Daya's Grace, Trollhunter's Serenade, and Trollhunter's Aria. Simply gorgeous!

Now... part two of my little story arc!))

Chapter 9, Arc 2: Curious Idea

Troll history?" Blinky echoed as Vendel departed.

"In a roundabout way," replied Jim, then he asked before Blinky could try to get clarity, "You said before, when we were with the Quaggawhumps, that you were about six hundred, right?"

"Give or take. After the first couple of centuries very few of us keep count, though I am sure if I thought about it I could get a more accurate number. Why?"

"And you says once that you came here aboard the _Mayflower_?"

"Again, accurate." Blinky paused in shelving a couple of books to look their way. "I fear I am not following this train of thought, Master Jim."

"The Mayflower?" echoed Claire, intrigued. "With the pilgrims?"

"Yes. Both Aaarrrggghh and I were born in Europe, as were those who followed Daya here after the Battle of Killahead Bridge."

"So, you were here, under America, during the revolutionary war?" asked Toby, excited. "Man, I so know who I'm going to when I have a history test!" Blinky and Aaarrrggghh both laughed.

"While I regret popping your academic bubble, Tobias," the scholarly Troll chuckled, turning around to lean back against the shelf behind him, lower hands bracing himself and upper crossing over his chest, expression amused, "much of my time during that period was spent completely underground, and none of us had contact with humans if we could at all prevent it. I fear I could help you very little." Toby groaned and slumped in his chair, to the others' chuckling.

"But you said yourself and Aaarrrggghh, " asked Claire. "What about Draal?"

"Draal was born a few decades after our arrival here. In a sense, Aaarrrggghh and I are immigrants, and Draal is native-born."

"Not that the government would accept you for green cards," Jim laughed. "So Draal's like three hundred years old?"

"Something like that, and I am pleased that you seem to know your country's early history, Master Jim."

"Recently saw something about it on TV," Jim admitted with a grin.

"So you saw Draal growing up," Claire surmised. "Like, all the way from his being a baby?"

"Tiny newborn," Aaarrrggghh answered, making a cradling gesture with one arm as if to say he could hold the other easily in one arm alone. "Kanjigar friend for long time."

"Wow," commented Claire, "it's hard to think of Draal as being little like that."

"Trolls must go through developmental and growth stages, the same as humans," explained Blinky. "Each of us is born small, and must learn to speak, walk, and all the other self-care skills that adulthood requires. The main difference is that Trolls, accounting for our longer lifespans, remain in each phase far longer than a short-lived human does. Sixteen years to master one's bowels, for example. During that time we are what would be an infant stage for humans."

"So weird thinking about someone being a baby that long," commented Toby.

"Weird being infant so short," pointed out Aaarrrggghh.

"Quite. Ten, even five years to a human invokes major changes, while to a Troll they are relatively minor, even unnoticeable. But by ratios we age alike. Take myself for example. During that interesting period when I was a human, how old would you have guessed I was, if you simply saw me on the streets?"

"Um, early forties?"

"Yeah, definitely."

"Early to mid."

"And, in terms of adult, middle aged, elderly, and the like, how would you gaudge my behavior as a Troll?" This was harder for the teens to answer.

"Well, not a young adult, but not old either," Jim finally said after some thought. The others agreed, seemingly unable to peg down a specific description.

"I'll take that as a compliment," chuckled the scholar. "And if you saw a human who seemed neither a young adult but not old either, how would you guess his age to be?" That took them off-guard a bit. Then Claire said slowly.

"I'd say... forties."

"Exactly the same age proximity you assigned to me. That is because even though I am six hundred or so, like your forty-year-old human I am neither a young adult nor an elder. We are both in the same phase of life." With a curious tip of her head, Claire seemed to think fora moment, then pulled out her phone. After a moment she smiled.

"Hey, the math works!" She showed them the screen. "You said sixteen years is now long it takes a Troll to agree equal to a human aging one year. I divided six hundred by sixteen, and got around thirty-seven!" Curious now, Jim pulled out his own phone and did some calculations.

"No way I'm trying _that_ math in my head," he commented during the process, getting a laugh. "So Draal would be... Around eighteen?"

"That doesn't quite fit," replied Toby.

"Try closer to three hundred fifty by fifteen," Blinky suggested. "I believe that is a bit more accurate of a ratio."

"...Twenty-three!" Jim announced a moment later. "That's far closer to how Draal acts."

"So Vendel was right," added Toby, "he really is only a bit older than us!"

"What nonsense is this?" Draal suddenly spoke up as he stepped around the corner, having caught the tale-end of the conversation. "I am _centuries_ older than you are, that is nowhere close."

"We were speaking more in respect to current age compared to stage of life," Blinky explained. "Roughly, dividing a Troll's age by fifteen, or multiplying a human's age likewise, will tell you approximately where they are in relation to the other's developmental growth. By that formula you are comparable to a human in their early twenties, a young adult, and thus only around five to ten years Jim's senior." Draal snorted.

"Perhaps. Dare I ask why my age has been a topic of discussion?"

"Happened to come up," answered Toby smoothly. "Jim commented that Blinky and Aaarrrggghh were came here on the _Mayflower_ , and Blinky said that you were born later, and we kinda wandered to ages. Though that does make me curious: what is it like for a Troll kid?" Draal blinked; it seemed Toby was asking him.

"What's it like?"

"Yeah!" Toby was grinning. "I mean, did you play with action figures or stuff like that, go to school, have a pet? Kid stuff?" Once more Draal snorted, frowning.

"Though I did have an education, as soon as I could walk unaided I was training to fight and defend myself. Playing with toys or a 'pet' wasn't something I had time for." All three of the humans blinked, each one remembering Vendel's words.

"So you never played, or rode on someone's shoulders?" echoed Jim.

"No, now can we drop this ridiculous topic?" They conceded, but Jim caught an odd look in Blinky's face that made him wonder.

000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day Jim entered the Hero's Forge alone. He was expecting to train some, but Toby had yet _another_ dentist appointment and Claire a family birthday to attend. Blinky and Aaarrrggghh would be delayed as the former was speaking with Vendel about yesterday's mentioned cavern stability issues and Aaarrrggghh was with him, but even Draal was absent from the Forge. Jim wouldn't admit it out loud but he hoped they hadn't offended the warrior Troll with their previous questions; Draal had been somewhat distant after they'd switched topics and during a small sparring session afterwards.

As he looked at the empty Forge, a thought suddenly occurred to Jim and he pulled out the Amulet, looking to where he knew the Soothscryer was concealed.

"C'mon, you guys usually know when I want to talk - Yes!" He cheered as the sacred device rose, mouth glowing and whirring. Without hesitation Jim approached and inserted his right arm and vanished into the Void.

As usual the trip into the Void left Jim a little dizzy for a moment, though even after all this time the starry sky with its defined constellations and ethereal surroundings never failed to both awe and soothe at the same time. A spirit sphere drifted close them formed into Kanjigar.

"Welcome, James Lake, Junior." Jim had long since given up of getting his predecessor to use his nickname rather than his full name. "I sensed you seemed to be desiring to speak to me specifically. What is wrong?" A fraction of a second later the Troll's face shifted to an expression of worry. "Has something happened with my son?"

"No, no, Draal's fine," the teen quickly answered, to which Kanjigar seemed relieved to hear. "Though it is about him that I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Okay, long story short, a few weeks back Toby, Claire, and I caught Blinky, Draal, and Aaarrrggghh passed out in the library, piled on top of each other."

"They were _what_?" Kanjigar sounded rather amuse by the thought.

"Yeah. Maybe...hold on." Jim pulled out him phone and was able to bring up the picture to show the Troll. Kanjigar took a single look at it and laughed.

"I see some things never change!" Jim was a bit surprised; he couldn't remember ever hearing Kanjigar laugh before. But he wasn't so surprised that he didn't miss the inference.

"So...Draal's done that before?" Jim's mouth twitched up in a grin. Kanjigar looked thoughtful for a moment, as if debating something, then a mist began to gather to one side and an image formed. Jim watched, remembering how Kanjigar had used this ability of the Void to show the human's memories when he wanted to make a point. But this time the scene, in a first person point of view, was of an unfamiliar Troll house and someone opening a door and processing through a short, quiet hallway to what Jim equated to family room. There was some furniture including a collection of several weapons, both human and Troll, hanging on the wall. But what dominated the scene was a familiar Krubera laying curled on the floor, and on his furry back...

"Holy - ! Is that..." Jim approached the memory image, getting a better look at the tiny Troll whelp with nubs for what one day would be an impressive double set of horns. He looked back at his ghostly mentor, grinning. "Is that _Draal_?!"

"Not an uncommon occurrence, when my duties as a warrior of Trollmarket required me to leave my son in Blinky and Aaarrrggghh's care," answered Kanjigar with a fond smile for his whelp. The scene played through a couple more moments in Draal's younger decades: Draal playing with some toys that reminded Jim of his own childhood blocks, riding around on Aaarrrggghh's shoulders in Trollmarket, resting in Kanjigar's arms while he slept. And the accompanying sounds brought a rather powerful question to Jim's mind.

"Kanjigar, after seeing all that -" Jim gestured to the current scene, where Kanjigar was introducing his toddling soon to some residents of Trollmarket. " - how could Draal _ever_ think you weren't proud of him? I mean just listening to you talk - it's practically _dripping_ from the screen...er, image!" Kanjigar sighed as the memories ceased.

"I took up the mantle of Trollhunter when Draal was very young. I believe you would equate it to around four years old, if that. He knows nothing of me except my time as Trollhunter, which was considerably longer than most." Jim's eyes widened. "Yes, I see you understand the implications. While I tried to be involved with his education and training when he was old enough, my duties often took me away. And it was around the time that he started his education that I came to the decision to protect him by any means necessary... including creating the distance between us." The previous Trollhunter started to pace, as if the emotions were more than mere words could handle. "I know you may not understand it still, but I did feel it was for the best."

"No, I do understand," Jim interjected. "It's – it's kinda like why I didn't tell my mom for so long. I was trying to protect her." Kanjigar glanced at Jim.

"Yes, so perhaps you do understand. It was something neither Blinkous nor Aaarrrggghh agreed with, though they honored my wishes concerning Draal. You also might understand why I didn't want him joining me in battle. I didn't doubt his skill, but if any foe had realized the relation between us - "

"It'd be just like my mom and Strickler," finished the human with a scowl.

"Exactly. And there is another facet I was hoping to protect Draal from." Kanjigar sighed. "Being Trollhunter is a death sentence. Trollhunters, compared to other Trolls that can live for a millennia or longer, die very early. Few have families or even mates at the time of their calling, and _none_ take mates or start families afterwards, to spare loved ones the pain of loss, a pain I'd hoped to spare Draal from, though I see now the distance only made the pain worse. Even friends are rare for a Trollhunter, for that very same reason." His smile turned wry and fond at the same time. "Blinkous and Aaarrrggghh were surprisingly loyal, and I appreciated it a great deal, both for their taking care of Draal when I couldn't, and for standing with me, still treating me much as they did before, even though I was the Trollhunter."

"I can get that." Jim was thinking not only of the three Trolls he counted as friends, but Toby and Claire too.

"So it is less that Draal believes he _lost_ my approval and more that he has no conscious memories to tell him he always _had_ it." Kanjigar sighed again, putting a hand to his face. "It is a decision I heartily regret, now. Watching how you have handled the role has made me realize that while I will never regret keeping my son from the battle lines with me, I should have been _making_ memories in what time I had away from my role, so he would remember me and how I really felt towards him rather than believe the falsehood that grew right in front of my face and I did nothing to stop." For a moment the two were silent, then Jim suddenly looked up.

"Kanjigar, I have an idea... but I'm going to need your help to pull it off!"


	10. Chapter 10: Arc 3: Memories

Chapter 10, Arc 3: Memories

About a month had passed, though Draal scarcely noticed. What with a few skirmishes with a band of goblins as well as a pair of infernal helhiti that tried to make a den in the woods the Trollhunter had been kept busy, thus they all were. And that was the way he liked it. Activity kept the reflexes honed, made all of them better warriors.

But even though he was content to let most things in the everyday pass him by, Draal had noticed that Jim seemed like he had something on his mind, something that while it wasn't distracting him in training did ensure that when he returned from school and if there were no plans otherwise he would be sequestered in his room for a couple hours or so. It was curious, but Draal certainly wouldn't pry. If Jim wanted to tell him, the Trollhunter would, simple as that.

This particular eve Draal was seated by the furnace, polishing his metal arm and every now and then flicking out a few red coals to munch on, though after a stern lecture from Barbara the one time he ate too many coals and the fire died he made sure to toss a few back in as exchange. (He would never admit that she'd just about intimidated him. Formidable indeed!) There was no training planned for either earlier in the day or that night, and he was beginning to muse over how to occupy himself when he heard the basement for open.

"Draal," came Jim's voice, "I know you like to but don't attack me this time; my hands are full and I can't drop this." Draal snorted in amusement, but called back,

"You're safe, Trollhunter... for now." He couldn't help the addition as the teenager came down the steps. He had something dark-colored and rectangular with a cord tucked under one arm and something smaller with a cord in the other hand, and was grinning.

"Thanks for the favor," he replied before promptly starting to set up what he had. Ah, one of those portable computers. What did they call them...yes, a 'laptop.' Ridiculous name as Claire had said once that laptops became rather warm on the bottom as they were used, meaning humans rarely could use them in their lapis for long without discomfort. His, Draal observed, Jim had placed on a box and pulled over closer to Draal, plugging the laptop's cord into the wall and the control device - a 'mouse' (seriously, humans gave strange names to things sometimes, though if he squinted it might faintly resemble a rodent) - into the side, setting it on a soft pad he pulled from his back pocket.

"What is all this for?" Draal finally asked. "I hope you're not intending to try to convince me those 'cat videos' are funny again."

"Not this time. This is my mom's old laptop, but after this you can keep it if you want." Draal quirked a brow ridge, but Jim just continued by opening the top and pressing a button nearby to the screen. "Power on, then just wait a bit. There's an icon - a small picture - in the middle of the screen. Just move the arrow over it and click the button here - " He tapped the left button on the mouse. " - and it'll do the rest." With that the Trollhunter gave one last smile, turned, and left. The door clicked closed even as the computer screen came up, utterly blank except for a couple icons on the left side...and a lone one in the middle. It was named 'For Draal.'

For a long moment Draal sat there, musing over the Trollhunter's words and odd behavior. He looked at the icon, as if he could determine its purpose through simple examination. Of course, it yielded little beyond it being intended for him. He snorted, debating whether to ignore what he thought was likely going to be nonsense, some human foolishness, but then he relented. If this had come from Toby he would've dismissed it at once, but this had come from the Trollhunter. He wouldn't do this unless there was good reason.

So he reached out, moved the mouse so he could find the arrow cursor, them carefully moved it to the icon and clocked once (kind of Jim to set it up as a single click; Draal had tried before when they'd attempted to teach him computer use but couldn't quite get the hang of 'double clicking.'). A program started up a few moments later, a video player.

"Alright, Trollhunter," the Troll warrior muttered to himself, getting comfortable to watch. "What do you want me to see?" He had his answer a moment later.

At first he could've sworn he was simply seeing Trollmarket, but something seemed...off. There were far fewer lights, both phosphorescent crystals and torches than he was used to. When he realized where the video was located he saw places where he knew there should be homes and businesses, but there was nothing. Audio gave no clue to what was going on as it was the normal chatter of the shopping district, until something came through as clear as crystal.

"Blinkous! Blinkous!"

Draal froze in place where he sat; he couldn't mistake that voice if he was half-stone from injuries. The call seemed to come from behind as the view turned - was he somehow seeing through the scholar's eyes? - to see _Kanjigar_ hurrying towards his friend. Draal's mouth feel open in shock - his father looked so _young_! Near to his own present age, If he had to guess. Rather than clad in the Trollhunter armor as Draal was long-accustomed to his father was wearing a loincloth much as he himself wore and a baldric across one shoulder, a sword's grip and pommel just visible behind him.

Kanjigar ran up to Blinkous - it had to be his eyes Draal was indeed seeing this through, as he caught a glimpse of the scholar's upper arms when his father grabbed hold of them - far more excited than Draal had _ever_ seen him before, joyous even, and exclaimed,

"Vendel confirmed it! Merelda - she's carrying our whelp! I'm going to be a father!" Merelda - Draal's mother's name!

"Congratulations!" Blinky laughed, Kanjigar's elation infectious. From the side came Aaarrrggghh's rumbling voice, speaking Trollish of course as they all were as he stepped partially into view.

"Congratulations! You've wanted this a long time."

"Ah, so, so long!" agreed Kanjigar. He ran a hand over his face, grinning widely and seeming dazed from his emotions. "It's – it's almost hard to believe. We've waited and hoped, and now – it's coming true! A child, of our own! Me – a father! It feels like there's so much I need to do to get ready!" Blinky laughed again.

"How long did Vendel estimate until your whelp is born?"

"A few months yet."

"Then there is plenty of time. Come! Aaarrrggghh and I shall help you get started – _after_ a moment to celebrate this wonderful occasion!" Kanjigar took his place between them, grinning again, and they began heading down the street as he exclaimed once more,

 _"At last – I'm going to be a father!"_

The images faded in a brief fog-like transition, and for a moment Draal thought it was over. But no, a scene reformed only this time it was much more recognizable: the short hallway leading to the door that opened into his father's bedroom. The height gave a clue to whose eyes he was seeing through this time as did the gentle, soft, but heavy knock that signaled a large hand giving it. From the room beyond came Kanjigar's voice.

"Come in, Aaarrrggghh." The door opened as Aaarrrggghh stepped inside, apparently expected as he greeted Kanjigar who was seated on the edge of the bed, beside a female Troll who was reclining against some pillows in the bed, covered under a fur as if resting, whom Draal had never seen before but knew on sight.

After all he'd been told before that he got his double horns and spikes from his mother.

Seeing them together – _his parents!_ \- Draal was forced to swallow heavily and his heart was racing. He could see in both of them where his own features came from - her horns and spikes, some of his father's facial traits, some from his mother, his coloration a blend of their combined complexations, shoulder width purely from his father... it was a little overwhelming. But not so much that he didn't see something small wrapped in a blanket in his mother's arms.

"Blinky said it was alright to visit now," the Krubera said softly, moving more into the room with all the silence he could muster.

"Yes, it is," agreed Merelda – Draal felt his breath catch; he'd never heard her voice, had no memory of it, yet now - ! His mother chuckled and passed the bundle that had been against her to Kanjigar. "I know how much you've wanted to show him off to both your friends." Kanjigar only chuckled, taking the bundle and turning it slightly, moving some of the blanket so Aaarrrggghh could see better.

"His name is Draal." Draal could only shake his head slightly; it was strange seeing himself like this, so young that even the places where he would have spikes and horns were little more than discoloration, not even likely hardened spots. It could only be a few days, a week at most!

"Draal," repeated Aaarrrggghh, the smile in his voice likely reflecting the one on his face at the moment. "A good name, a strong one. It will be nice to see life begin and grow, instead of end and die."

"Yes," agreed Kanjigar, "I'd expect this will be a first for you."  
"A welcome first, from this close."

"Well, you – and Blinkous – are of course welcome as much as you like," Merelda put in. "Between the three of you, I trust our son will become everything I hope he will be."

"I'll do what I can," promised Aaarrrggghh.

Memories! Draal realized as his shock-muddled mind finally processed things. These had to be memories from those who were around him when he was little! As the scene faded Draal, awestruck and shaking, fumbled for the mouse to bring it back. Then he noticed there was still much ahead and took a breath, telling himself to be patient.

The next scene was shorter, but just as emotional: someone watching from a doorway, unseen by the subjects, as his mother sat in a chair in his parents' room with her babe in her arms. Draal guessed he was perhaps a year or so at this point, still quite young and helpless by Troll standards. She was gently swaying forwards and back, rocking him in her arms as she sang a Troll lullaby to him, soothing him into peaceful sleep. While most Troll music was very heavily rhythmic and harsh in beat (excusing the Quagawumps, but their music was the astounding exception), Trollmother's songs for their children were always soft and serene, treasured secret melodies they sung only for them alone (and occasionally eavesdropping fathers). The warrior felt his heart lurch as he heard the song, instinctively knowing each note as if he'd heard it all his life even though he couldn't remember it otherwise.

The next scene to fade into view was once more in a familiar place – this time the living room of his house, only there were far fewer weapons hanging on the walls in Kanjigar's collection – and whoever's eyes he was seeing through were looking at Draal himself, a little bit older this time. Perhaps ten years, maybe closer to thirteen? He was sitting on the floor some distance away, his mother behind him just then gently pulling him to stand on two, rather than the knuckle-down posture that was a Troll equivalent to crawling at a young age.

"Who's eyes?" he softly mused, answered when a familiar pair of bracer-clad arms appeared.

"Ok, son," Kanjigar encouraged, gesturing for Draal to come to him. "Lets try some more. Walk to me, son. Come to me." Toddler-Draal made it about two steps before he dropped back down, seeking balance, and Kanjigar stood and moved to him, pulling him back up and holding him steady as he crouched in front of him. "Like this, Draal. I know you can do it. C'mon." He let go of his son's hands and shifted back. "Just a few steps. Right to me!" This time he made it all the way, tumbling into his father's arms to enthusiastic praise from them both.

The next images again seemed to come from Kanjigar, though he could hear his mother singing from somewhere else, perhaps a next room over. Whelp-Draal was playing with some toys on the floor, moving them around and rolling a ball in some game only he understood, while Kanjigar sat nearby watching. His mother spoke, drawing his father's gaze for a moment, then when Kanjigar looked back it was to a flash of something in his vision then he gave a yelp of pain.

"Are you alright, Kanjigar?" Merelda asked, concerned. The screen was black so Draal could only hear her voice, as apparently Kanjigar had his eyes closed, but he replied in a voice more amused than hurt,

"I'm alright. It just seems our son has a warrior's aim already!" The scene came back, first one-sided then slowly Kanjigar opened both eyes. Whelp-Draal was looking at him, eyes wide as if unsure whether or not he was in trouble, then he heard his father chuckle.

"No, Draal, don't throw your toys at me. Here." Kanjigar reached into a nearby box and pulled out what looked like a severely less-intimidating replica of kind of monster. Draal realized he remembered the toy; it was buried in a chest back at home. "Throw your toys at this instead!" When Kanjigar set it down, Whelp-Draal looked at it, blew a raspberry at it, then flung one of his balls at it as hard as he could, knocking it down easily. "Well done!" Briefly the scene glanced to a doorway where he could see his mother standing, back to them as she did something, then Kanjigar looked back at his son and leaned in close. "Well, you can also throw your toys at Vendel, but don't tell your mother or him I said that!"

The next scene, from Kanjigar again, was brief once more but told quite a tale as the warrior looked down at a sleeping Whelp-Draal in his arms. Kanjigar took a breath that shuddered in his lungs, and his arms tightened slightly.

"Don't worry, Draal. We'll be fine. I'll take care of you, and Blinkous and Aaarrrggghh will help as well – you'll like them, when you get to know them more. You've got nothing to worry about." Another shuddering breath and the image blurred for a moment before it went black as it had before – was Kanjigar... _weeping?_ Then the image came back as his father opened his eyes, and Draal found his own eyes heating with tears as he listened to the next words. "And when you're older, I'll tell you all about your mother, and how she'll always be watching over us from the Void, and how much she loved you."

Next Draal watched as he saw himself just a little bit older but still quite young, so perhaps fifteen or so and again from Kanjigar's view, come charging around a corner at Aaarrrggghh when he and Blinky came over to watch over the whelp for a bit, roaring as loud as he could and headbutting the Krubera in the arm. He laughed at himself.

"Oh by Merlin, was I _actually_ that ridiculous?" he couldn't help but ask aloud, watching in amusement as he engaged in a 'growling contest' with Aaarrrggghh, who pretended to faint when Whelp-Draal 'roared' (Draal hoped in the name of all past Trollhunters that certain individuals _never_ heard that sound come from his mouth, or he'd never hear the end of it!) and sat on his shoulder in triumph, then later when Kanjigar apparently returned home to find Whelp-Draal asleep on Aaarrrggghh's back.

"Hmm... didn't Jim mention something about me riding on another's shoulders..." A query to investigate later.

The next scene was out in Trollmarket, though the eyes he was seeing through he couldn't place right away as he saw himself, a Troll toddler, seated on his father's shoulders and looking around with wide- inquisitive eyes.

"Good morning, Vendel!" Kanjigar greeted. Ah, that explained whose eyes!

"Good morning, Kanjigar, and of course Draal." Whelp-Draal held onto one of his father's horns, holding a knotted-cloth toy – a Troll version of a plush – in one hand and looking at the Trollmarket leader somewhat shyly.

(Yet another thing to hope no one _ever_ found about – since when was Draal the Deadly _ever_ shy or hesitant around anyone? Thank Merlin he grew out of that!)

Kanjigar and Vendel shared a little conversation, then bid one another farewell and started to part ways, the warrior moving past the staff-bearing Troll. But Vendel abruptly stopped with a small sound of surprise.

"Ah! What just hit me?" He turned and looked down at his feet to see the toy Whelp-Draal had been holding before on the ground. His gaze raised – Draal could only imagine the expression he held, skeptical and affronted and every bit Vendel – as Kanjigar approached again and bent to pick up the toy.

"My apologies, Vendel. Whelps and their games." Oh, Draal knew his father well enough to see the amusement in his eyes, though it had often been hidden during his time as Trollhunter.

"Quite. Well, carry on." Vendel turned and left them, and the scene shifted until he was seeing from his father's view of the same scene, watching the other depart. Kanjigar glanced up at Whelp-Draal, chucking as he handed the toy back.

"Well done, Draal – good aim!" Draal laughed out loud again; hard to believe Kanjigar had gotten him in on a 'conspiracy' to throw things at Vendel when he was little!

The next scene was once again from Kanjigar, and once more in Trollmarket's streets and seated on a boulder while Whelp-Draal sat beside him, eating what was a sweet treat favored by the young. But this time his father turned at a voice Draal didn't know to see a female Troll... in the armor of the Trollhunter, Daylight on her back. Draal's mouth fell open in shock.

"Master Deya!" Kanjigar greeted, laying a hand on Whelp-Draal's shoulder. "Son, say hello to Master Deya." Whelp-Draal looked up at her, eyes widening as he took in the sight of her, and waved a hand, clearly not willing to forsake his sweet for a vocal response.

"Hello, Kanjigar. Hello, Draal," Deya replied with a smile. "I see you have a fondness for those as well."

"His favorite treat when we're out shopping," confirmed Kanjigar. Whelp-Draal nodded heartily in agreement, making Deya laugh, then he pointed to the glowing Amulet on her chest. She glanced down at it, then smiled at the whelp, crouching down to be more on his level and removing the Amulet so he could get a closer look.

"This is the Amulet of Merlin," Deya explained kindly. "It is what makes me the Trollhunter."

"Trollhunter," echoed Whelp-Draal around his treat. Kanjigar chuckled, as did the Trollhunter herself. Was it Draal's imagination, or in the images did Master Deya seem... burdened?

"Who knows?" She mused as she straightened. "Perhaps some day you will be given this task, young one. And if what I have heard about you – and what I know of your heritage - " Here she smiled at Kanjigar. " - if that were to happen you would give the Gumm-Gumms something to fear!"

"Not that we wish you to relinquish the role too soon, Master Deya!" interjected Kanjigar sincerely. "Not after everything that you've done." The frown was audible in his father's next words. "Speaking of that, when do you depart for Europe?"

"Tomorrow at nightfall." Deya sighed heavily; yes, Draal was certain that she was feeling burdened, or tired, perhaps even sorrowful. "While I hope it is mere rumors, even the possibility of a Xinarlian rising is something that must be taken seriously."

Draal's breath caught. A Xinarlian! That was Deya the Deliverer's final quest!

"This is... right before she perished!" he gasped softly, awestruck that he'd actually met her, even so young. The two Trollhunters he respected the most, the two he admired the most (not counting a certain human who was quickly joining them on that list), with him at the same time... it was awe-inspiring. And Draal had to wonder with Deya's expression as she complimented Kanjigar on a recent excursion by his patrol and chatted with Whelp-Draal himself about what he'd been learning and if he was wielding a sword yet (a playful comment that got another enthusiastic nod, for all the 'sword' was made of wood scraps found but the scavenging teams) - did she _know_? Somehow, as she stood there looking so weary, as if her armor and sword weighed more than the Heartstone itself, did she realize that this would be her final Calling, that she would leave Trollmarket never to return again alive?

And if so, did that mean Kanjigar also knew when it was his final hunt?

Quickly Draal shook his head, dislodging the potentially maddening thought and refocusing on the screen. Master Deya had straightened, and was bidding them farewell with a pat to Kanjigar's shoulder and a hand resting briefly on Whelp-Draal's head, both gestures somehow having the aura of a blessing, then turned and strode away. As she left Kanjigar leaned down to his son and whispered,

"Draal, remember this: through your life, try your best to have even a fraction of the honor as that Troll, as Deya the Deliverer, who saved us all."

"I've tried," whispered Draal back as the image faded and returned once more. "I've tried, and failed many times, but I'm still trying."

This time the scene was dim. Draal knew the setting at once, though much was changed: it was his bedroom. His whelp-self was laying in the bed, sleeping peacefully. His father, for it had to be Kanjigar, crouched at his bedside stroking a hand over his nubs gently.

And Draal noticed his hand was clad in the armor of the Trollhunter.

"Draal... my son..." Kanjigar whispered. Whelp-Draal shifted in his sleep, smiling a bit from his father's touch but didn't awaken. "While I have accepted this responsibility, I know that it changes everything. A part of me wishes I had not been chosen because I know of everyone I care about, you will be affected the most." The image went dark as Kanjigar bowed his head to rest against his son's bedside, but he kept speaking. "But at the same time, I know this is right. I will not fail as the Trollhunter. I have the strength to fight, and to win, no matter what they throw at me... because I know that back here you'll be waiting. I'm going to protect you, Draal, just as I promised long, long ago, both from enemies that might take your life and the dangers and pain that come from being the son of the Trollhunter... even if my own heart shatters in the process. I just hope that somehow, even despite the choice I've decided to make, somewhere you will remember that I love you so very much, and always will." Kanjigar straightened and leaned down to press his brow against his son's for a long moment, then sighed a shaky breath and stood, leaving the room.

By this point Draal had his own tears running once more down his face. He'd not heard his father speak so emotionally since...

...since Angor Rot was destroyed, and for a brief time he saw his father's spirit, heard his voice again.

The screen went totally black, and Draal thought it was over, but a small bit of unwatched video remained. Not bothering to dry his face he waited. And what appeared was a place he had never seen before nor could have imagined, a place of starlight and blue-white outlines of what looked remarkably like the Hero's Forge.

And before him was Kanjigar, not as he'd seen in the memories, but as he'd just seem him in his own recent history, as the souls of once-trapped Trollhunters were set free.

"Father!"

"My son." Kanjigar's spirit-voice was heavy with emotion, every word seeming both to be a struggle and to be vital at the same time. "James Lake has assured me that this message will somehow reach you, though I honestly don't understand the technology of it all." He sighed. "I wanted to say this, Draal, because I regret my mistakes towards you in the last centuries of my life, the most of your life. I pushed you away because of fearful reasons when I should have been cherishing every second I had with you, when I wasn't Called to be the Trollhunter. I should have been a _father,_ as I'd wanted for so long to be, instead of starting the rift between us that turned into a canyon that neither of us could bridge in life. I can only hope to try now." Another shuddering breath, and a spectral tear tracked Kanjigar's cheek. "I want you to know I refused to let you join me on the battlefield not because I doubted your prowess. You earned your moniker of 'the Deadly' and 'the Destroyer' fairly, and many times even I was in awe of your power. You were the only Troll I ever sparred with, aside from Deya herself, who could match me blow for blow. No, I refused because I feared what would happen should Bular discover that you were my son. Just as you yourself saw with the current Trollhunter, a cowardly but devious enemy will target family members, and I would _not_ have you captured and at their mercy. I – I know that were that choice put before me – I cannot say which I would choose."

"Trollmarket, father. I know which, and I wouldn't have faulted you. I'd gladly give my life for that cause."

"But never did I stop loving you, nor stop being proud of you. Many times it was all I could do to not shout as loud as I could in pride when you won a sparring match, or were playing Pyrobligst, or even simply when I saw you training and doing so well. Though it may sound poor as the Trollhunter for me to say this, it was you I was fighting so hard for, wanting to ensure this world, the world I was saving for you to enjoy and thrive in, would be free of as many trials and hardships as I could." Both the spirit father and his living son were shedding tears neither paid any mind to. "I – also hoped that after me the Amulet wouldn't choose you, because I wanted you to life a long life, free of the burdens that many times are crushing. I made many mistakes in how I treated you, and I can only hope that someday you may forgive me for them."

"I do forgive you, father! I've never blamed you – only myself."

"Never, _ever_ , Draal, did I feel you were unworthy, or had you lost my respect and love for you had never done anything to lose it in the first place. The truth is I love you so much, my son, that even in the Void Between Worlds it makes my heart hurt. Just as the pride I feel towards you does. Never forget what I said to you in the Heroe's Forge, and never forget what I say to you now. I am so very proud of you, and I love you so very, very much. And someday we will stand face to face again. _I will find_ _a way!_ I promise you that! We will not be parted forever. Never forget that!"

"I won't!"

"Finally, if you ever feel like you doubt, or need to hear this message again for any reason, I have been told this – video – will last for quite some time. So whenever you need to hear me, my son, I will be here. And when you wish to speak to me, remember this: I can always hear you from the Hero's Forge, even if I can't answer." Kanjigar gave one final, shuddering breath, then managed a smile. "Until we see one another again, Draal – I love you."

The screen went black. The video was over.

Draal sat staring at it for a long while, then bowed his head and his shoulders shook as the tears freely fell.

000000000

Jim sprawled on the couch in the living room, the TV on but not really paying attention to it. It had been a couple of hours since he'd gone down into the basement with the laptop, and he knew the video was roughly an hour and a half long. A part of him wondered if making it had been the right thing to do, or if Draal had even humored him enough to start the video in the first place. He was just starting to berate himself for a rediculous idea when he felt and heard two thumps sound from below. It was a pre-arranged signal: if Draal wanted to know if it was safe to come up he'd lightly (for him) tap his fist on the ceiling beam of the basement, and if it was safe someone would stomp twice in return, or any other amount if it wasn't. Jim sat up and stamped his foot twice, and a few moments later the basement door opened and Draal made his way into the living room. Jim quickly took in his Troll friend's appearance, noting he seemed subdued and there were tear marks on face.

"You – made that for me," Draal stated, voice rough and thick with more emotion that Jim had ever heard in the warrior.

"Yeah."

"Why?" Jim and Draal looked at one another for a moment, then Jim stood and moved to the shelf that held all the VHS tapes left in the Lake household.

"Do you remember when my mom and I started replacing these, and said that the ones in the box could be snacks, but the ones on the shelves were off-limits?" Draal just nodded. Jim ran his hand over a shelf full of them. "These are home movies. Videos of when I was a kid, and even a baby." Jim looked at his oft-sparring partner. "Do you remember last month when we got onto the subject of your age and all?" Another nod. "Well, something that was said got me thinking, and I went to the Void to ask Kanjigar about you when you were little. He said that you were so young when he became Trollhunter you didn't remember anything else." Jim's gaze turned again to the tapes. "I don't care about my own father – I've said that enough – but I care about my mom probably as much as you do for your dad. I know that if the worst happened, and I ever thought I was forgetting her voice or what she looked like, or just needed to be reminded that she loved me, I can watch one of these again and there she is." Jim's voice picked up a strong intensity as his emotions rose, "But even if things like that or even _photographs_ were around when you were a whelp I highly doubt that a working camera could've been gotten to Trollmarket. You and your dad sacrificed so much for Trollmarket – but you don't even have a single picture of the two of you together! And that – that wasn't _fair!_ " His hand on the shelf clenched into a fist. Then it relaxed as his shoulders eased. "So... when I realized that my phone could take videos in the Void, I asked Kanjigar to show me his memories of you when you wre little. Then I asked Blinky and Vendel if there was a way to show the memories of others too, and they found a crystal-rune that would make it happen. So I got their memories too, and Aaarrrggghh's, so you'd have some where you'd see your dad _with_ you and not just what he'd _experienced_ with you." Finally Jim raised his gaze to Draal to find the warrior had barely moved or even twitched a fraction of an inch, still seeming dazed. "I made a lot of copies, on my computer and on discs too, so if something happens to that file it's not gone forever. And only Vendel, Blinky, Aaarrrggghh, and I know about it. I didn't tell Claire or Tobes, because I knew there would be some personal stuff on there. So as far as I'm concerned, that video doesn't exist unless you need another copy."

Draal still didn't speak, didn't move, and Jim began to worry again that he'd broken some Troll taboo unknowingly, or offended Draal with seeing such intimate moments.

Then Draal took a step towards him and wrapped Jim in a tight embrace.

For a second Jim was surprised, then when he felt a shudder go through his friend he returned the hug as best he could.

"Thank you," was all Draal said, shoulders fighting not to tremble again. Jim pretended not to notice the tears shimmering in the Troll's eyes as he pulled back; truth be told Jim's eyes were feeling a bit burning too.

Draal gave a shaky, but deeply grateful, smile and turned back towards the basement.

"Where you going?" asked Jim, smilng as well. Draal glanced back.

"To listen to my father again, and hear my mother sing to me."

As the basement door closed and Jim returned to the couch, he couldn't help but reflect that in all his time as Trollhunter that may have been the best 'Calling' he'd ever undertaken.

He'd definitely made the right choice.

And down in the basement of a human house a Troll warrior watched a computer screen and was reminded just how much his parents loved him.

((Thanks to my husband for helping with Merelda's name, and while writing this I made myself cry! So many feels! Feel free to blame my muse for any tear-damaged items. I apologize if Draal or Kanjigar are OOC at all, but I like to headcanon that there's a lot more emotion between them than they ever openly displayed.

Also a thanks to Forever-Furuba for catching a slight mis -titling for Draal. Fixed now!))


	11. Chapter 11: Laughter

((A fic partially inspired by a fan-made Trollhunters comic that spawned the idea: 'I want to write a story where something makes Draal laugh ridiculously hard!' And after the emotional torrent I put the guy through in the last three installments of Lore, I figured I owed it to him. ;) If you want to see the comic contact me or indicate it in a review and I'll try to help you track it down.))

Chapter 11: Laughter

(or Draal has a wicked sense of humor!)

It was a curious sight that greeted Draal when he came to the library to see what was keeping everyone from the day's training. He entered the building to see Blinky, Aaarrrggghh, Toby and Jim in the front portion of the library.

"Look, why don't I go in?" Jim was saying. "I have the armor to protect me."

"That would be unwise, Master Jim." Blinky sounded rather serious. "Were you to be bitten, which by all I have read it might be able to do even through your armor, we would have no idea how it would affect you. Already it would be highly dangerous for us Trolls!"

"Pointless risk," added Aaarrrggghh.

"What are you talking about?" Draal finally spoke up.

"I saw this _huge_ spider on the side of one of the bookshelves," Toby answered. "Seriously it was at least as big as my hand!"

"Tobias retreated," picked up Blinky, "and encountered the rest of us outside. He described the arachnid and I dared a peek in, and I swear it appears to be an Abyssal Stone Carver." Draal's eyes widened at the name; one he remembered from some of his studies when he was younger mostly for his own safety; their bites were fatal to Trolls in ninety percent of cases! "Rounded body, eight legs that arc up when the creature is at rest, marbled brown and black coloration with bright white dots on its legs."

"That fits the description," agreed the Warrior. "Have you a plan?"

"No," Jim confirmed. "We were just debating what to do. I think I should be okay, I know I'm not allergic to spider bites – at least none that have bitten me yet – but Blinky doesn't like that idea. But who else would we get to try and catch it, or kill it?"

"Not me!" Toby quickly put in. "I'm arachnophobia, so that is one big nope!"

"Arach-no-phobic?" echoed Aaarrrggghh.

"Possessing a phobia of anything of the arachnid variety, or in other words young Tobias is afraid of anything with eight legs."

"You bet I am! Seriously, no land creature needs more than four legs, _maybe_ six if you stretch things. But more than that - " He shuddered, ducking more behind Aaarrrggghh. "Just nope!"

"I'll go in," offered Draal, displaying his metal arm. "Even if it tries to bite this, there's nothing flesh beneath for it to poison, and by the time it would get to anything else I'll have crushed it." Jim and Blinky looked at one another a moment, then the scholar nodded.

"That may be for the best, Draal. You are right that its venom will have no effect on your metal arm. But be careful – they can be quick creatures when they are threatened, and barring your prosthetic you are just as vulnerable to it as either Aaarrrggghh or myself." Draal smirked.

"I have dealt with far worse than arachnids, no matter how dangerous. _I'm_ the one called 'Deadly' around here!" He started to go in, then glanced back at Blinky still smirking. "I apologize in advance for any mess done to your bookshelf." Blinky sighed, but just nodded, and Draal stepped into the main library room. The others waited out of sight, not wanting to accidentally do anything to spook the spider into running and making Draal lose sight of it, furthering its danger level. For a long moment there was silence – even a big Troll like Draal knew how to move stealthily when it suited him – then they heard him stamp the ground.

"Draal?" called Jim.

"Fast one!" Draal called, and they heard him take another couple of quick steps. "Vicious, too!" There was a heartbeat of a pause, then suddenly Draal cried out in a terrible sound of pain and fear.

"Draal!" Without any hesitation all four of them charged into the room, believing their warrior friend to have been bitten and be in need of immediate medical care!

Something brown flew through the air the moment they stepped into view, hitting Toby in the chest. The teen retreated with a scream of freight...

...which did nothing to cover up the sound of laughter. Absolute, side-busting laughter, coming from one not-so-down-and-out Draal.

"What -?" Jim gaped in confusion, as Aaarrrggghh reached down to pick up the curled 'spider' … in reality a tortoise shell-colored hairclip with white faux gemstones.

"Th-there's your spider!" Draal laughed, his reaction so powerful that he had to kneel on the floor, one arm around his midsection and the other wiping at laughter-tears. "A human hair adornment! AHAHAHAHA!"

For a moment the others were baffled, then Aaarrrggghh chuckled and moved to the bookshelf, clipping the item onto the edge.

It looked remarkably like a spider, when not glimpsed very closely.

"Claire had yesterday," the Krubera mentioned. "Part of costume. Let me see. Must've forgot it."

"So you mean," Jim began, "that we were terrorized... by a _hair clip_?" Hearing it voiced aloud sent Draal into another laughing fit. Toby facepalmed.

"Oh man! I'm so glad you don't have a cell phone handy, Draal, or we'd never live that down!"

"Wh-who says I'm going to let you?" Draal chortled, slowly regaining his composure and standing. "Ah, I will not forget this anytime soon! C'mon, Trollhunter. For that laugh I'll go easy on you today."

"Well," Blinky put in, trying to bring up a positive light on the whole incident, "at least you won't need much of a warm-up; I'd say your heart's beating quite fast enough!"

And once more Draal could only laugh!

((Yeah, kinda a strange one. Credit to Oliver2017 and TheWriter'sMistress for assisting me via some PM on what might make Draal laugh like that. Aside from another causing harm to someone - as seen when Jim choked Strickland - a little humiliation like this seemed somewhat on-par. And for anyone that's never seen the image, search for 'hair clip heart attack' to see basically what happened - seriously I glimpsed it and jumped a foot the first time! Lol! If you can't find it, I'll be happy to try and help.))


	12. Chapter 12: Beneficial Side-Effect

Chapter 12: Beneficial Side-Effect

Setting up for an afternoon of training in the Forge with Draal, Blinky was surprised to see Aaarrrggghh enter, Jim and Claire trailing behind, the big Troll looking worried.

"Aaarrrggghh, my friend, what is the matter? And where is Tobias?" The stout teen was nowhere in sight.

"Doctor," was the rumbled answer.

"Toby headed off almost right after school, " Jim elaborated, trying to sound casual but Blinky knew the Trollhunter well enough to read the worry in his young student's eyes.

"Oh my. I certainly hope he isn't feeling ill. He seemed fine yesterday."

"Same thing at school," confirmed Claire. "He didn't act sick at all, but just said that he'd be late to training because he had an appointment."

"Is going to a healer an odd occurrence for humans?" asked Draal as he came to join them. "Trolls rarely fall ill or need a healer outside of injuries, but you fleshbags are considerably more vulnerable to sickness."

"Actually, that's a good point," Jim replied. "We go in for checkups all the time. It's probably just time for his yearly visit or something." His expression turned thoughtful. "Though he seemed weirdly happy about it." Aaarrrggghh nodded.

"Very happy this morning."

"This is unsusal?" From Blinky's experience Toby was in general a happy young man.

"For Toby and going to the doctor, yeah." Jim would know this well, after more than a decade of friendship. "Usually he dreads it, because he says they lecture him about dieting a lot."

"Well, I would suggest that we trust in his good mood to mean that this is nothing unfortunate, and get on with the training until he arrives. Then we can find out what this is about." With little other option training began.

They'd been at it for about an hour, Jim at present trying to spar with Draal while Blinky, Claire, and Aaarrrggghh rolled barrels at him to force the Trollhunter to divide his attentuon, when the sound of familiar running footsteps came into the Forge.

"Jim! Jimbo!" Toby was hurrying towards them with some kind of paper in hand, elation clear on his face.

"Wingman!" Aaarrrggghh turned, relieved to see the smaller teen. Toby gave Aaarrrggghh a fist bump in greeting as the sparring paused and they gathered to find out what was going on. But before anyone could ask Toby anything, he shoved the paper into Jim's hands.

"Read it read it read it!" he insisted.

"Okay, Tobes!" Jim laughed, eyes skimming the paper while the others looked on to see what he'd reveal before he frowned in confusion. "This looks like a copy of a doctor's chart."

"Aaaannnddd?" Toby pressed, leaning on his friend's armor-clad arm to point. "Look right there!" Jim looked at the box Toby was so keen on - then his eyebrows went up in surprise.

"Wait - what? Tobes, is this right?!"

"It is! They checked three times, on two different machines!"

"Great Gorkus, Master Jim!" Blinky interjected, amused and frustrated by their secretive behavior at the same time. "Will the two of you kindly let the rest of us in on whatever is so exciting?" Jim handed over the paper. "Hmm, name, age - you blocked out your birthing day, Tobias - gender, weight... " Blinky paused. "Weight at last checkup, one hundred seventy-seven pounds. Current weight...one hundred fifty-eight pounds! Why, that's a difference of nineteen pounds!"

"You lost that much?" Claire cheered, giving Toby a hug. "That's great, Toby!"

 _"That's_ why I had the appointment today," Toby explained. "I noticed I had to pull my belt tighter lately, but I just thought that the thing was getting stretched out. But then I had to tighten it another notch and I checked my weight at home, but our scale isn't always reliable."

"But a doctor's office's always is!" finished Jim. "That's great!"

"Glad lighter?" questioned Aaarrrggghh, giving Toby's still-rounded middle a gentle poke.

"I admit I'm not quite following," Draal added. "I understand generally what you're saying, but I don't get the excitement."

"Well, I've always been kinda heavy," Toby elaborated. "I mean, you all know how I stress eat, and all. I always have as far back as I remember. Whenever I was upset or lonely or frustrated I'd grab something to eat and feel better. But when you're the fat kid at school it's like having a huge target on your back and front and everywhere else. Plus all the health issues, everything my doctor kept repeating over and over without any real advice on how to fix things."

"Why you dread the doctor," surmised Blinky, to which Toby nodded.

"By now I think I could quote all the statistics they keep repeating. Honestly, that's why I'm always having Jimbo make lunch for me. I used to have Nana make it, which was okay, or make it myself which was worse, but then I noticed Jimbo had some amazing-looking stuff with him all the time." Jim smiled at the compliment to his cooking skills. "I asked him if he could make some for me, because I don't _like_ being heavy. I _know_ it's bad for me. But - it's hard to just change everything. I like food, and eating, especially if it's good food. But at least if Jimbo's in charge of my lunch then he controls how much there is and what's in it, so maybe it'll help. And it has, a little."

"Nineteen pounds is more than a little," Draal observed.

"Yeah, I know! I can't get why, but something's made me lose a ton all of the sudden!" Blinky chuckled.

"While obviously that's something of a hyperbole, I believe I can surmise what happened. Tell me, did you bring your warhammer with you?" Toby pulled the weapon out.

"Oh course! Why?"

"Well, right there's your answer! You've been training with us at a bare minimum of four days a week, with each session lasting several hours. That's a considerable amount of exercise. Likely you didn't notice because I've seen that all of you have quite a bit of fun when you're sparring together."

"So... you're saying because I'm a Trollhunter, it's making me healthier?"

"So you see any of the past Trollhunters who don't look like they were fit?" Draal asked with a nod up to the surrounding statue-like forms. "Even Unkar the Unfortunate had muscles and was athletic, though it might be hard to tell."

"Consider it a beneficial side-effect," suggested Blinky with a grin.

"Wingman get healthy!" Aaarrrggghh picked Toby up in a hug, getting a laugh.

"That - is - so - cool!" Toby exclaimed. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Aaarrrggghh set him down and he hurried into the Forge. "C'mon, Jimbo!" Jim just laughed and followed him out to begin training once again.

((This entire thing spawned when I was rewatching earlier episodes and I noticed that Toby basically was doubled over panting whenever he had to chase after Jim anywhere, but in the latter episodes he wasn't so winded and was fighting and holding his own, the turning point seeming to be when he got his warhammer and started actively joining in on the training. So it made sense that after keeping up with Jim for months that Toby would see a nice bonus!))


	13. Chapter 13: Wrong Number

((Many infinite thanks to Forever-Furuba for this idea, and I admit I directly used some of the lines from their kind review and our subsequent PM exchanges while I was writing Fathers and Sons, because they were just too hilarious to even consider changing!))

Chapter 12: Wrong Numbers

(A deleted scene from Fathers and Sons)

All across Arcadia Oaks, the same scene played out.

It was late at night, far past the hour when most sane people when to bed. And for some they would find this sleep interrupted quite suddenly.

RING RING RING!

Cell phone, house phone, it didn't matter. Each of them would be awakened by ringing, and every time the results would be the same.

Councilwoman Nuñez, barely an hour into bed after a very long day, jerked awake with the alertness of one used to being awoken early in the morning or in the middle of the night, grabbing her cellphone by the bed while her husband blissfully slept on.

"Hello?" She heard a low, annoyed growl.

"You're not Blinky!"

Click! Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!

"What?"

Elsewhere in the city, Eli Pepperjack groggy opened his eyes as his cell phone began merrily chiming. After a couple of half-blind slaps he grabbed it, sliding his thumb over the answer button.

"H-hello?"

"You're not Blinky!"

Click! Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!

Fully awake, he pushed himself up, starting at his phone, then grabbed his glasses and quickly went to make a note of this on his supernatural wall.

"Did I just make contact?"

After a long day of dealing with customers at his shop and arranging a new line of Vespas for display, one very weary customer service rep was looking forward to a nice, long sleep.

RING RING RING RING!

Nope! Not to be, as he jerked awake and in a panic his first thoughts was that someone or something had set off the store's security alarm. He almost fell out of his bed grabbing for his pants, carelessly dropped on the floor, and fished his phone out of it.

"Hello? Hello!" The growl he heard startled him even further awake as he pushed himself up on one elbow.

"You're not Blinky either!"

CLICK! Beeeeeeeeep!

"Well – same to you, buddy!" He lay back down, only to be awoken to his phone ringing again a few moments later.

"What?"

"You're _still_ not Blinky!"

CLICK! Beeeeeeeeep!

Several more times it was repeated, and several more people were awoken in the very early morning hours to a growling voice saying simply in some increasingly-frustrated vairation: 'You're not Blinky!"

Back in the Lake residence, Draal was on the edge of roaring in frustration at the blasted tininess of human technology in troll hands.

If he knew 'automatic redial' was a thing that existed, he would be concerned about that as well.


	14. Chapter 14: Balloons

((First off, yeah, you might have noticed a name change. I decided to align my pen name here with mine on AO3 and Wattpad, where I'm just starting to post and mostly collecting. So apologize for any confusion in your inboxes when this alert came through lol!

Secondly, I'm still very much working on Through Deadly Eyes. Just had a bit of a rough run in RL, so my ability to watch the episodes I need for the next chapter are... limited. Hoping to get through it tomorrow however! Wish me luck!

Inspired by a manager at work making an off-handed comment to me while holding one of those foil balloons that had a tear in it. Yes, I clearly take inspiration from anywhere!

 **Disclaimer** : Though it is funny and fun, there are real dangers in breathing helium. Never breath helium from a tank as this can cause severe health consequences, and remember that every time you breathe helium you aren't breathing oxygen. Be smart about your fun! Stay safe!

Chapter 14: Balloons

Birthdays, or rather 'Birthing Days,' weren't often a thing celebrated in the Troll world. When one lived for centuries it was far more common to celebrate developmental milestones and accomplishments rather than age.

But humans were another story, and it wasn't everyday that another member of the team reached the big one-six!

"Happy Birthday, Claire!" Jim cheered as he carried out a cake. It was evening in the Lake household, after Claire's family had celebrated with her and she was given leave to join her friends and boyfriend for another get together complete with food, fun, and decorations.

Granted, her parents had no idea about some of the friends that would be around, or they might have worried.

"Indeed, Claire," agreed Blinky. "the day of your birth is a fine thing to celebrate, just as it was with Master Jim."

"And here Vendel can't pull the plug on the party! " Toby put in with a laugh as he swatted a drifting balloon between himself and Aaarrrggghh. Jim set the three-layer cake down in front of the guest of honor, alight with sixteen candles.

"It's beautiful, Jim! Did you make it?"

"Finished it this morning,' Barbara answered for her son as she deftly snapped a picture of Claire, Jim, and the confection. The girl gave her boyfriend a smile - he blushed slightly - then blew out the candles.

For a time they enjoyed each others company, the humans with cake and ice cream and soda, the Trolls with some brought Troll beer and some light-bulbs, nuts and bolts, and a few vhs Barbara had found cheap in a garage sale. They talked for a while, then Draal voiced a question that had been on his mind for a bit, by the way he had been eyeing the floating, drifting balloons that were occasionally batted back and forth.

"How are they floating like that?"

"They're filled with helium," Claire answered, batting one that wandered close to her. "It's literally lighter than air, so when it's trapped in a balloon and can't escape the balloon floats." Aaarrrggghh laughed, catching one.

"Balloons -" He bit it, making the balloon explode. "- pop!"

"As I found out, and why I am making sure none drift behind me." Draal's wry glance at his spikes got a laugh, then abruptly Toby and Jim looked at each other.

"You can't be thinking it," warned Jim with a grin.

"Oh I'm thinking it, and you've got to be too or you wouldn't know what I was thinking!"

"What are you two going on about?" Blinky asked, amused by their banter and curious. Jim grinned and snagged one of the balloons, pinching the knot end tightly and started working at undoing the knot.

"Oh no!" giggled Claire. "You're not!" Jim just grinned as he got it untied then much to the Trolls' surprise and the humans' amusement put the opening to his mouth and breathed in, then passed it to Toby who did the same. Claire was already laughing.

"Wingman?" Aaarrrggghh asked. The two boys grinned and Jim answered.

"Just a little birthday fun!"

"Great Gronka Morka!" Blinky yelled in shock at what he heard coming out of Jim's mouth.

"What?" Toby asked, voice equally high and making both Aaarrrggghh and Draal gape in surprise. "He's just talkhahaha I can't even _say_ that with a straight face oh my gosh Jim your voice!" Jim laughed, sounding squeaky like an animated chipmunk.

"Listen to _yourself_!"

"What - What happened?" asked Blinky, unable to help laughing. They just sounded too funny!

"Breathing in helium makes your voice sound higher pitched," Barbara explained. "Its a temporary effect, and something not to be done often as every breath of helium replaces a breath of oxygen. But Jim and Toby know the risks and aren't foolish about it. I made sure of that."

"No more than a couple times," squeaked Jim in agreement, getting more laughs. Aaarrrggghh grabbed a passing balloon.

"Want try!"

"Sure thing Wingman!" Toby moved over to help the big Troll untie the balloon, and Aaarrrggghh eagerly took a desk breath - and inhaled the entire balloon.

"Voice change?" he eagerly asked, but there was no change.

"Your lung capacity might be more than one balloon's worth can handle," Blinky theorized. A second balloon quickly followed the first, and when Aaarrrggghh spoke again...

"Voice cha-!" He cut himself off, eyes wide. There was a moment of pause then the others burst out laughing.

"I - I don't ever think I've heard your voice like that, my friend!" Blinky laughed, almost bent double from humor. "This I must try!" The scholar was able to carefully untie a balloon and it only took half its contents to get an effect. "How do I - oh my!"

"You sound like a gnome!" Draal laughed over the sounds of the others own laughter. Jim grinned and held out a balloon.

"Your turn!" Draal snorted.

"And why would I? It would be undignified."

"It's all in fun," Toby urged. "Its not like we all haven't."

"Look," Jim added, "I'll do it at the same time, since mine's already worn off." He grabbed a second balloon. Draal growled, but sighed.

"Fine." Toby had to help Draal with the balloon after he accidentally popped the first one, but the second was handled with more care and both Trollhunter and Troll took a breath; Draal's breath took the entire balloon. Jim grinned.

"C'mon, Draal," encouraged Jim, barely not laughing at his own squeaking voice. Draal silently bared his teeth, then huffed.

"I don't know why I even...agreed...to..." Draal slapped his flesh hand over his mouth. For a moment everyone was silent, then just as they had with each other they erupted into laughter.

"Oh my gosh Draal!" Toby yelped just about falling off the couch.

"I believe," Blinky laughed, "you once sounded like that when you were a whelp." Aaarrrggghh nodded in agreement. At first Draal looked like was would get angry, but then he grinned.

"Better a whelp than a gnome!" He snagged a passing balloon and bopped Jim with it a few times. "Or an animated rodent - yes I remember overhearing that movie!" Jim laughed as he shielded himself with one arm, grabbing a couch pillow to retaliate. Needless to say Barbara quickly made her own retreat with the remains of the cake as a free-for-all balloon-and-pillow fight erupted.

Watching from the kitchen doorway where it was safe as her son and his friends laughed and had fun, she had to admit his becoming the Trollhunter was probably the best thing that had ever happened for him.


	15. Chapter 15: Día de Muertos

((Just a small disclaimer here: All the information I found was found online, including the exclusion of 'los' in the phrase Dia de Muertos, claimed to be a 'backwards translation' of the phrase Day of the Dead. If I have any information glaringly incorrect I apologize in advance and I hope I don't offend.))

Chapter 15: _Día de Muertos_

The air was cooling, leaves were drifting down to crunch on the ground, and the nights were growing steadily longer much to the relief and enjoyment of the Troll population beneath Arcadia Oaks. The longer hours of darkness which meant more time for the foraging teams to operate in safety, less humans out as the temperature cooled, and an increase in human purchasing and thus refuse as the holidays approached.

And for younger humans, a holiday that had ancient roots and was a sure-fire draw for any with a love of sweets. But for one specific human acquaintance of the subterranean civilization, the day and the two after had an entirely different significance.

"So explain to me one more time, Master Jim," Blinky asked for probably the fourth time since the Trollhunter and his friends had arrived for an evening of training, "why is it that you cannot join us tomorrow night for training? Perhaps in more detail this time; you were rather vague before. Som. event at the school?"

"Well," Jim answered as he dismissed his armor, grateful to get out of it after several hours virtually straight training (with a few water breaks), now in the safety of the library where the humans, Blinky, Aaarrrggghh, and Draal had convened, "you know tomorrow is Halloween, right?" The Trolls nodded, Draal adding,

"One of the days when some of us can pass as humans in costume when we're out foraging, and something about knocking on doors for food."

"Yeah, more or less," Toby spoke up. "Well, remember how last Easter we helped with the egg decorating? This time we're helping with a haunted house the high school is putting up. Jimbo and I are both going to be monsters in the house."

"Monsters?" echoed Aaarrrggghh.

"Just costumes, Wingman." Toby gave the big Troll a pat on the shoulder. "Costumes and some face paint to make us look a little scary. Can't go too overboard, though, since it's little kids."

"Basically, a guide leads the kids through the house," elaborated Claire, "that we've built in the gym and when they get to certain points the 'monsters' jump out and act scary, and we let the kids shoot them with foam darts to chase them away. And at the end they get a few handfuls of candy from a chest all the monsters were guarding as reward. There's other activities too, like face painting and a bean bag toss and bobbing for apples. It's like an all-night event."

"Well, it sounds like a lot of fun," Blinky commented. "And you've done a lot of training this week, so a night off is perfectly reasonable." Draal scoffed, hardly seeing the point in the activity but just passing it off as another human quirk, though even he grinned when Toby added,

"When we break everything down afterwards we'll see if we can get anything 'for recycling' to bring to you guys."

"Yum!" Aaarrrggghh approved as well.

"So what will you be doing for the haunted house, Claire?" Blinky asked. "I can imagine you'd be quite handy at most elements."

"Oh, probably, but I won't be participating. I have to help my family get our house set up for _Día de Muertos_."

"For what?" Draal recognized all of none of the Spanish words.

" _Día de Muertos,"_ she repeated. "It means Day of the Dead, a holiday honoring family members who have passed away and welcoming then back to the land of the living for a short time so they know they're not forgotten and so they can hear our prayers for their spiritual journey." Though none of them noticed as he was leaning back against the wall examining one of his arm spikes, Draal was suddenly very interested.

"I remember you doing that presentation in Spanish class earlier this month," commented Jim. "I never knew so much went into it."

"Hmm..." Blinky was eyeing his books. "I recall a few mentions of the name, but my details are sketchy."

"You might not if you haven't been around Mexico," Claire commented. "My Grandmother is from there, so we celebrate it every year."

"And this is different from Halloween?" asked Draal, sounding curious in spite of himself.

"Considerably! Though they're both holidays with old origins, the traditions for _Día de Muertos_ are quite different than Halloween and take place over three days from October thirty-first to November second." Clair sat down on the couch and began ticking the traditions off on her fingers. "First, we build an _alteras_ \- or alter - in our house by placing a table against the wall in one room and covering it with a cloth. We put pictures of family members who have passed away on it as well as things they liked in life, and on November first and second as put _ofrendas_ on it as well." Aaarrrggghh tipped his head.

"What that?" Jim spoke up.

"It means offerings, right Claire?" She nodded.

"November first is _Día de los Inocentes,_ when children who died are honored and offered gifts of toys, candy, and other sweets, and on the second we offer gifts for adults like favorite food and drink and a sweet bread called _pan de muerto._ We also decorate the _alteras_ with a special type of marigolds flower called _cempasúchil,_ or _flor de muerto._ My family also puts pots of them at the door to our house and lining the walk and driveway, because it's believed that they guide the spirits of the dead back to us. We lay or pillows and blankets in the same room as the _alteras_ too, so the spirits can rest after their journey home, and we share stories about their lives, things that are passed down every year. I even know stories about my great, great, _great_ grandparents! The stories are usually funny because we like to think the spirits want us to not remember them sadly."

"Oh! Oh!" Toby grinned, having remembered a few facts as well from the presentation. "And you go clean up their graves, too, and put another alter there and it's really cheerful despite being in a cemetery."

"We even have a couple authentic _calacas_ \- skeleton figured dressed in Mexican-style clothing - that my grandmother brought with her that have been in her family for years. We put one on the _alteras_ in our house and the other in the graveyard at the family's plot. The caretakers are always very good about making sure nothing happens to it."

"My! That _is_ quite a complex tradition!" agreed Blinky. "I would dare say it's as rich as some of ours." They all laughed as the kids began gathering their things for the trip home. "But does this mean you never enjoyed Halloween's traditions?"

"No, my mom was actually pretty dedicated on that. She said I should be able to embrace both sides of my heritage, so for a couple hours on Halloween night I could dress up and go trick-or-treating with friends. I even dressed up as a traditional _Catrina_ one year, face paint and all. That got a lot of compliments." Aaarrrggghh rumbled curiously.

"What _'Catrina_?' Dress up like girl?"

"Ah, I believe I actually _do_ have a picture of something along those lines in one of my books." Blinky perused around the shelves for a moment before pulling one down with a sound of triumph. "Yes! A small segment in here - " He began flipping through the pages. " - should have a small drawing and some details that I was given by a visiting Troll early in Trollmarket's history... ah, here we go! 'La Catrina is an image of death consisting of a skeleton dressed in ornate female clothing, often including a hat.'" The scholar set the book on the table for the rest to see, with included a brief description and a well-done sketch of a skeleton in a long dress and flowered hat, with a flower-like pattern around the eyes and swirling adornments on the cheeks, brow, and along the jaw.

"When most people think of _Día de Muertos_ ," added Claire, "they tend to come up with that image. I think I spent about an hour on my face paint alone, with my friends helping."

"Well, it certainly sounds like all of you will have quite a busy few days." Blinky shelved the book again. "I look forward to hearing all about it." After a few more words of farewell the group patted ways, though Draal walked with them to the staircase to help ensure no one tried to stop them, needing the Trollhunter's help with stone inane task or another.

And it seemed he had something on his mind as well.

"See you later, Draal," Jim said, as the warrior had voiced that he would be in Trollmarket for a few hours before going to the Lake residence to guard it. Draal grunted, hesitated, then spoke.

"Claire?"

"Yes?"

"Do - you believe it's true, the reason behind your traditions?" All of them could reasonably figure out why he was asking, but for the sake of the Troll's pride pretended they couldn't, and Jim and Toby went on ahead as Claire answered.

"Well, when I was younger I did and to be honest it really spooked me. But as I got older I kinda began to realize that it was just traditions, beliefs." She shrugged, but added, "But then again, that was before all this." She gestured around. "Before I found out that magic and underground civilizations and creatures with stone for skin existed. Before I found out that ghosts _are_ real. So who knows? Maybe my great aunt comes by every year to hear my mom tell how she would've loved me because she loved the theatre, or maybe my great, great grandfather Enrique likes comparing how much his namesake has grown from year to year. I suppose you could say that after everything I've seen and experienced here I'll believe anything is possible." She smiled and headed up the crystal staircase, leaving Draal with his thoughts.

Over the next few days Vendel caught Draal tidying up the Heroes' Forge between the Trollhunter's training: properly arranging and cleaning some of the weapons kept in storage there, giving some maintenance to the mechanisms that made the floor move and the wall blades emerge, and even sweeping the entire floor. Sometimes bits of dust and debris and chips of stone made a habit of accumulating but for the most part it went ignored until it was an issue. And even when it did it was hardly ever the warrior who was tasked to clean it. But he seemed content with the task, smiling to himself, so Vendel left him to it.

Blinky and Aaarrrggghh found themselves treated to drinks and a meal at the pub by Draal, who steered conversation towards stories of his father as well as his mother, asking what they had been like when they were Draal's own age, about the to-be Trollhunter's exploits during the War, and about many other happy occurrences.

Though Draal was likely unaware of it, Jim caught him re-watching the video of memories the human had compiled some time back. Said human decided the laundry could wait for another time.

Now Draal stood alone in his home. It was late at night, just about time for bed. He had elected to stay in Trollmarket as the Trollhunter was staying with Toby that eve and thus would have Aaarrrggghh to protect him and Barbara was at work until sunrise.

Draal hesitated, unsure of himself, then snorted and set down a jug of his father's favorite beer and a plate of his favorite food on the table, alongside one of Kanjigar's favorite daggers from the collection. It was a far cry from the _alteras_ Claire had described, but there was no way Draal was going to even _consider_ hauling flowers into his home - if he'd been seen he'd never live it down, or _worse_ spark rumors that he was _courting_ someone.

Ug! As the humans say, once bitten twice shy (and far wiser for it!).

But this - he was comfortable with this. Making do with what he had, lacking pictures and such. The warrior was skeptical about it all, for the most part. He knew his father's spirit was in the Void, never to leave by his knowledge. But perhaps Kanjigar would somehow know that Draal had done this, and what he was trying to say by it:

 _I have not forgotten you, I will never forget you. I honor your life and everything you did, and what you left behind for me._

Satisfied, Draal headed into his room and lay down, soon falling into a deep sleep.

Trollmarket was still and quiet. No one was awake to see the faint light through the window of one house.

He stood for a moment by the table, a smile finding his face. As if he'd feared he'd be forgotten someday by this Troll of all Trolls! No, he knew they were in each other's thoughts in some small way constantly.

He moved through the house to the bedroom, and entered without a sound to disturbed the sleeper within. Approaching the bed the armor-clad Tell knelt. Draal's expression was tight, troubled.

Well, that wouldn't do.

An armored, spectral hand rested on Draal's shoulder in comfort, stilling some of the anxiety from the warrior's expression.

"Rest well, my son," Kanjigar whispered, lowering his head to rest it against Draal's as he used to do when his child was a whelp. "Rest, and be at peace."

Draal awoke the next day feeling rather refreshed and alert, an oddity as he knew himself quite well. When he went to bed with his father in his thoughts his dreams were hardly peaceful, full of his own doubts as to the legendary Trollhunter's approval and horrific interpretations of Kanjigar's demise.

But this time the dreams had turned from those to a much more pleasant if impossible sort, of the two walking through Trollmarket together not as they rarely had in Draal's memory, when he was younger, but as they were in the present.

As if his farther was alive in the next room right that very moment.

The musing was impossible yet made Draal's heart feel light, strangely enough, and thus bolstered by it and the vivid dream he left his room to have some breakfast - namely the food and drink he'd left out the previous night; hey, father and son shared quite a few tastes! - then headed out to meet with the Trollhunter and his friends to train.

((okay, in my initial concept of this I didn't intend to have the last two parts. It was supposed to end with Draal going to bed. But then my muse decided to hijack my keyboard and ran with it, and thus we have this tug-the-heartstrings ending.))


	16. Chapter 16: Migraine

Chapter 16: Migraine

Ever since he'd discovered that the Amulet of Merlin could translate Trollish sigil into English words, studying Troll lore became considerably more enjoyable for Jim. He had nothing against listening to Blinky lecture about the topics in his books at all, contrary to appearances. The Troll was a very good teacher and was both a skilled storyteller and had a comfortable voice to listen to. But Jim had discovered long ago that for him when others were teaching-by-speaking his mind had a pattern: attentive listening, latch onto one fact, go off on a dozen tangents from said fact, then either miss something important or fall asleep dependeding on his physical state.

But reading forced him to focus, and if he started to drift he was able to come back to where he left off. Worked quite well, and why Blinky happily let Jim read and ask questions if he had them, then would quiz him later on things. Jim found much of what he read entertaining, even, and when he stumbled across a name he knew such as Deya, Vendel, Kanjigar, or Aaarrrggghh (and a couple of times an unnamed reference he thought was Blinky, for why else would the writer name himself in historical events or Aaarrrggghh lie when Jim secretly asked?) there was always an excited thrill. As a bonus he was even picking up on the Troll written language, finding he was able to recognize certain arrangements as their English counterparts even before he confirmed it.

In short, the bookish aspect of his training was going quite well. But sometimes his body decided that today it just wasn't going to cooperate with him, voiced a loud 'nope!' and had ideas of its own.

The library was peacefully quiet. Jim was reading, as was Blinky, with Aaarrrggghh (who preferred Blinky reading to him rather than reading alone) dozing in a contented curl. Blinky glanced up at Jim, intending to ask him about what chapter he was on and suggest a supplemental book or two when he noticed that the boy seemed to have been on that page for several minutes now.

"Is everthing alright, Master Jim?" Jim jumped, but looked up and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay." That, Blinky thought, was a monumental fib. Jim's eyes weren't focusing very well, and he looked pale. At the Troll's frown Jim amended sheepishly, "I...might have a headache." Blinky's tisked sympathetically and came to stand at Jim's side, a hand resting on his pupil's shoulder.

"I myself am no stranger to that particular affliction. How bad is it?" Jim seemed to be about to brush it off, which in truth Blinky was expecting, but when he looked up at Blinky and the lights in the library fell on his eyes he flinched, Blinky felt him shudder under his hand, and Jim groaned, leaning forward to bury his face in his arms. "Master Jim?" Blinky's tone was alarmed.

"I think - it might be a migraine? I don't know, I've never had one before I think." He shuddered and slightly curled up in the chair.

"Throbbing? Did you have spots or flashes of light in your vision? Nausea?" Jim nodded to each one. Blinky sighed. "Yes, that sounds identical to when I have a migraine." Aaarrrggghh, roused by their conversation, caught Blinky's eyes and the two Trolls nodded in silent agreement. Far more quietly than many would think of the large Troll Aaarrrggghh got up and slipped into the living quarters of the dwelling.

Blinky meanwhile moved around behind Jim. The boy started to raise his head, but a hand to the back of it gently kept it down.

"No no, Master Jim," Blinky murmured softly, "keep your head down and your eyes closed. And let your mind go utterly blank. Do not think about anything if you can. It will help." Jim obeyed, and with his lower hands Blinky started massaging Jim's neck and shoulders while two fingertips of his upper hands applied gentle pressure at Jim's temples and rubbed in small circles. Jim sighed as it helped a bit. Meanwhile Aaarrrggghh had gathered blankets and pillows, even a couple of the furs from Blinky's bed that he called his sole 'indulgences' and piled them up into a soft, Jim-sized nest. When Blinky saw that Aaarrrggghh had things ready he patted Jim's shoulder. "Alright, Master Jim, now just keep your eyes closed." Blinky shifted around and picked up Jim in his arms. In pain the boy merely whimpered as his stomach and head both protested the change in position and curled against his mentor. Blinky and Aaarrrggghh both felt their hearts break at seeing their friend suffering so, but Blinky just carried Jim across the room with gentle steps to lay him on the bedding. When he was settled Aaarrrggghh lay down beside the boy, folding his arms around Jim's resting place so the Trollhunter was secure in his embrace then lay his head over the gap, further blocking out the light. Jim murmured questioningly even as he curled up and turned towards Aaarrrggghh, pressing against his large friend; the Krubera's mane felt good and soothing against his face. Aaarrrggghh just rumbled softly to offer comfort.

"Rest, Master Jim," Blinky whispered. "Darkness and silence will help. Sleep. Study and training can wait." Jim wanted to protest for a number of reasons - training was important, he didn't want to be a bother, his habit of always taking care of himself, among others - but truth be told he felt warmed by the soft blankets and safe in Aaarrrggghh's arms and the darkness provided by Aaarrrggghh and enhanced by Blinky dousing all but one small light on the opposite side of the room made the throbbing lessen and he drifted off to sleep in less than five minutes.

Aaarrrggghh slightly tipped his head to the side, smiling when he glimpsed Jim's sleeping face, then settled back down and nodded at Blinky, not wanting to risk speaking in case he woke the Trollhunter.

"Good," replied Blinky in a soft whisper. "I shall find Vendel and inquire whether or not he has something that might help or poor Trollhunter." In answer Aaarrrggghh simply cuddled Jim closer. Blinky smiled and slipped out, heading towards the Heartstone where he expected Trollmarket's leader to be found. His mind was back at the library, however, barely paying attention on his path so he didn't realize he was about to find his target until he turned a corner and collided with him.

"Oof!" grunted Vendel, taking a partial step back as did Blinky. "While I appreciate your anticipating my arrival to come meet with me, Blinkous, perhaps keeping at least two of your eyes up off the street might prove useful."

"My apologies, Vendel; I was preoccupied. You said you were coming to see me?"

"I wished to check up on the Trollhunter's training." Blinky cringed.

"That may best be held off on for another day, Vendel. It is about the Trollhunter I was coming to see you." Vendel frowned critically until Blinky continued, "I fear he has a migraine." Vendel's brow furrowed, but his gaze was sympathetic.

"Ah, I see. Yes, it appears I _shall_ have to monitor his progress another time. A migraine Is something I would scarcely wish upon even Usurna! Is he resting?"

"Yes. Aaarrrggghh is with him right now, and when I left him he was asleep."

"Excellent." There was a moment of silence as Blinky tried to form his request in his mind, then Vendel hummed to himself, expression thoughtful, then glanced down at his waist and after a moment of thought removed one of the crystals that always hung there, placing it into the scholar's hands. "Place this at the base of his head while he rests. It will help speed his healing and the easing of the pain."

"Thank you, Vendel! I was actually coming to you to see if you might know a way to help Master Jim." Blinky looked down at the crystal he held, then back at Vendel. "You believe this will work properly on him? Troll magic..." Vendel chuckled in a very satisfied manner.

"This will work. It is as I told the Trollhunter before: humans carve stones for beauty, while we carve them for power." He turned to depart as he finished, "Even ancient humans understood the healing power of amethyst, though they failed to fully utilize its potential." Much reassured Blinky voiced another thank you then hurried back to the library.

He found little changed, Aaarrrggghh curled around the Trollhunter, dozing lightly though he opened his eyes when he heard Blinky's steps. The big Troll shifted aside slightly to let Blinky put the crystal into place, tucking some of the blankets in to keep it where he wanted it, smoothing a bit of Jim's hair before withdrawing so Aaarrrggghh could settle back in his protective curl. Blinky picked up a book and a small light crystal and leaned against Aaarrrggghh's side, content to read and remain close just in case he was needed.

0o0

Jim's eyes scrunched closed, then blinked open to find green fur covering his field of vision. He was warm, laying on something soft, and his head no longer felt like Gunmar had it in a fist crushing it. It was almost enough to send him right back to sleep, and his eyes closed again for a moment before curiosity poked him hard enough to chase sleep away for the now. He shifted, and heard Aaarrrggghh's rumbling murmur as the warmth around him moved away.

"Jim awake."

"Ah, excellent!" Blinky replied as the Krubera uncurled his arms from around Jim's temporary bed - okay, that explained the green fur - and let the boy sit up.

"What happened?" Jim rubbed his head. "I remember I had a bad headache..."

"A migraine," clarified Blinky. "Your first, though a first I wish you had the fortune not to experience." Blinky knelt next to Jim and put a hand on his shoulder as Aaarrrggghh curled around behind him in case Jim still felt bad. "How do you feel?" Jim thought on it, then smiled.

"Better! My head doesn't hurt at all, though I'm a little groggy." Aaarrrggghh chuckled.

"Jim was comfy. Slept deep, like Blinky when his head hurt." Blinky cleared his throat at the surprise admission, blushing a bit as Jim raised his eyebrows the Troll's way, then chuckled.

"Yes, much as I do when I suffer from migraines. Aaarrrggghh and I found a working method some time ago to alleviate them, and it seems to work on you just as efficiently."

"Comfy, soft bed, warm, dark, quiet, sleep." Aaarrrggghh nuzzled Jim. "Vendel gave crystal too." Blinky rummaged out the dim, spent crystal.

"I'll return this to him later." He tucked it into a pocket, then patted Jim's shoulder. "While I am glad that you are feeling better, Master Jim, training it still over for today."

"Wha – but my head doesn't hurt anymore!" Even as he said that, a faint wince came over the teen's face and he paled a bit. Blinky tisked and gently pushed the Trollhunter back to lean against Aaarrrggghh.

"Ah, shh, Master Jim." The scholar's voice was even quieter, soothing. "That is why I was saying training is done. Even if you feel 'better' the migraine may not be all the way gone. So that is why for another couple of hours resting is all you will be doing. There is still daylight left, and I'll not have you walking around in such pain should the migraine return." Even though the temporary throb subsided, Jim remained leaning back against Aaarrrggghh's side – it was rather comfortable – and just nodded, gently.

"Right, you've had them before, so I'll trust your experience." Jim let his eyes close, finding the blackness there helped. "So, what'll we do now?"

"First, I'll contact Barbara so she is aware of the situation and can advise me concerning any human remedies, as well as be prepared for your return home – I would suggest taking Draal's tunnel, just to be safe. After that we'll see." Jim just carefully nodded in understanding, watching as his mentor moved to the table they had been sitting at and picked up his phone. It was always somewhat amusing that the Troll had become so adept at texting in such a short time, though given his fingers were smaller than nearly all other Trolls' fingers it explained things at least a bit. (Draal he'd found out used a pen or pencil whenever he absolutely needed to use the house phone.) There was a brief back and forth with his mom, then he nodded and pocketed the phone and returned to Jim's side.

"She will have some medicine for you when you return home, but until then she says water and rest will be best. So I'll get you something to drink, and then if you think you're up to it I'll read to you some before you head home." Jim smiled.

"That sounds good, Blink." The scholarly Troll smiled back and got a mug of water for the Trollhunter to sip, then settled next to him against Aaarrrggghh's side with a thick tome. Krubera and human contentedly listened to Blinky's voice reading about those Trolls who had innovated some of the greatest accomplishments of Trollkind, such as the Gyre and the one who developed the Horngazle's Enchantment. Though Jim had a feeling that he would have no memory of anything he was hearing Blinky's voice was soothing to listen to, so what he was reading really mattered little.

Being Trollhunter was hard at times, and hurt in more ways than once most days. But having friends like these make the pain easier to bear, even when it was just a headache.


	17. Chapter 17: (Stage Whisper) Line!

((I'm back! And with an update for this story, as well as several multi-chapter stories. Now my question is do I post them as I complete the chapters or when the stories themselves are complete? What do my lovely readers think?))

Chapter Seventeen: *stage whisper* Line!

Blinky could hear the voices of the three humans as they approached the library, telling the scholarly Troll that it was afternoon in the sun-drenched world above. Jim, Claire, and Toby were meeting in the library for a little Troll lie studying, which Blinky had no doubt would eventually shift to chatter about the school day and Trollmarket both. Well, even with the sidetracking they were all making in his opinion excellent progress (even if Vendel frequently disagreed to that point). Absently he listened to their conversation, which seemed to center around Claire trying to convince Jim of something.

"You did a really good job before."

"I had no idea what I was doing."

"Mrs. Janeth certainly didn't think so."

"I just don't know," Jim said in conclusion as they entered, giving his mentor a smile. "Hi, Blinky."

"Greetings Master Jim, Tobias, Claire." Blinky closed the book he'd been flipping through. "May I ask what has caused the debate?" Jim chuckled sheepishly, though Toby answered.

"Mrs. Janeth is trying to get Jimbo to try out for the new play."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," confirmed the Trollhunter. "But I don't know. I'm so busy being the Trollhunter, and last time it was so crazy trying to balance everything."

"But this time I'm in the loop," pointed out Claire. "I can help cover for you. And you were amazing in Romeo and Juliet. You'd nail the audition for sure!" Blinky chuckled, patting Jim's shoulder.

"While I can agree that your training and Trollhunting duties are obviously important, your human side is just as much so. The question at hand then would be what do you want to do?" Jim's expression went thoughtful, as did Claire's before she asked,

"That reminds me, I've been wanting to ask where you got that line you auditioned with for Romeo, Jim. I mean it was amazing, and I know if you pulled another line like that you'd be sure to get the lead again!"

"Was it 'To be or not to be,' or 'What light through yonder window breaks?'" asked Blinky with a grin. "I admit, though, I'm fond of Midsummer's Night Dream, myself. Utterly inaccurate as far as the fairies are concerned but amusing nonetheless."

"I didn't recognize it," admitted Claire, "and I know just about every Shakespeare play. How'd it go again? Something about destiny, and people not recognizing it..."

"Destiny is a gift," Jim quietly spoke up, eyes averted slightly and Blinky's eyes began to widen. "Some go their entire lives, living existence as a quiet desperation. Never learning the truth that what feels as though a burden pushing down upon our shoulders is actually a sense of purpose that lifts us to greater heights. Never forget that fear is but the precursor to valour, that to strive and triumph in the face of fear, is what is means to be a hero. Don't think - "

"Become," Blinky finished with him. "Master Jim...you quoted me?"

"You said that?" Claire asked.

"The night before the auditions was the second night after I found the Amulet, and the night that Blinky and Aaarrrggghh first explained about the Amulet and being Trollhunter. Blinky said that to me before he left, and after my armor triggered at school and Mr. Strickler caught me in it, the auditions were the best reason for it we could come up with. And up on stage, that was the first thing that came into my head to say." Jim smiled at Blinky. "And I admit, thatwas the first moment I kinda began to think that being Trollhunter was what I was supposed to do."

"Well, Master Jim, I am very touched that my words had such an impact," Blinky said, placing an upper hand on Jim's shoulder. "And for what it's worth I believe you will excel, should you decide to participate."

"Thanks, Blink. I might do it. I have a week to decide before the auditions."

"So no rush. And in the meantime perhaps some study of Troll lore will give your mind the break it needs to come to a decision." Jim groaned, but playfully, as they moved to the tables and Blinky asked to close the topic, "What play will be performed, if I may ask? Something I might be familiar with?"

"Well," answered Claire as the teens were handed books the Troll had selected for them, "it's an adaptation of an animated movie-musical called Strange Magic..."

((Just a behind the scenes moment I thought must've happened. Kind of an odd ending, I know, but I left it like this because I've mused over actually writing that event, the play's performance, as another story. Would you, my readers, be interested in such pray tell?))


	18. Chapter 18: Día de Muertos, Conclusion

((Inspired by a reader on AO3, with a little variation by me; thank you Coral_Hope, and I hope you enjoy this!

I also know everyone might be thinking 'but wait! Halloween was several days ago!' Well, I was merely keeping the timing lined up more or less, depending on your time zone. I'll go into that a bit more at the end.))

* * *

Chapter 18: Día de Muertos, Conclusion

Jim stretched as he entered the Hero's Forge, a bit stiff from the previous night's fun in the Haunted House. He'd had his doubts about playing the role of a vampire in a coffin, but it had actually been rather enjoyable. The younger kids had a blast, and if ever by some fluke of good fortune the Gumm-Gumms became weak to foam darts he'd know who to call! But now he was looking forward to a little training.

He was alone at the moment, Blinky, Aaarrrggghh, and Draal finishing up a meal at the pub and both Toby and Claire occupied with family for the day. Absently he wandered the arena, rubbing at one shoulder that was a little bit stiff from being in the coffin so long, then blinked as the Soothscryer suddenly activated and rose.

"Huh." Jim couldn't think of a reason why the Ghost Council would want to speak with him, unless it was just for an evaluation, but just shrugged to himself and approached. As usual he had to climb a bit to reach the opening but a moment after he stuck his hand in he was gone, vanished into the Void.

When the Trollhunter appeared in the starry realm he noticed a sense of...not emptiness, per say, but definitely that the souls of the past Trollhunters had withdrawn for lack of a better word, stepped back or were intentionally not paying attention to him whereas before he'd always keenly felt their eyes on him at all moments.

But at least one spirit was taking notice as an orb floated down and formed into Kanjigar.

"Thank you for coming, James Lake Junior."

"What's going on, Kanjigar?" asked Jim, looking around. "Is something wrong? Why's it feel so empty in here?"

"Patience. I will explain why you were called here. There is no threat; I have simply asked the others to...not observe our conversation." Jim blinked in surprise. That was certainly an odd action.

"Why?"

"Because I have a feeling this conversation might be difficult, more for me than for yourself, and I wished as few witnesses as possible." Kanjigar began to pace anxiously. "It is about Draal. I have observed him behaving strangely, and I cannot understand why."

"What's he been doing?" Jim thought back to all his interactions with his friend. "I haven't seen much out of the ordinary with him."

"Even I will admit it is minor things. Normally I would not think twice about them but when taken as a whole it is puzzling." As he paced Kanjigar ticked points off on his fingers. "Yesterday he cleaned the entire Forge, all of it, by himself. He also performed some routine maintenance on the combat training mechanics. He cleaned and tended to all the practice weapons stored there. At our house he did the same with my weapons collection, and spent several hours at Blinky's library reading books about our time before settling Trollmarket, specifically events to do with me."

"Okay, while I might've brushed off everything else I don't think I've _ever_ seen Draal reading unless he had to!"

"And now he treated Blinkous and Aarghaumont to a meal, and my name has come up repeatedly. I believe he is asking for stories about me." Kanjigar stopped his pacing to face Jim straight on. "I know my son and I had a less-than-close relationship, but I still feel like he knows me enough to not need to do research on me or be told extensively. And that with his other actions has me concerned about him. Is he doubting again, or has something else happened?" Jim thought for a moment, then something said a couple days ago suddenly clicked on his mind.

 _...and we share stories about their lives, things that are passed down every year.._.

"Oh! I think I actually _do_ know what's going on. A couple days ago we were explaining why we wouldn't be able to come train last night, and Claire ended up explaining about _Día_ _de_ _Muertos_."

" _Día_ _de_ _Muertos_?" echoed the Troll Ghost.

"Yeah. It's a cultural holiday honoring and celebrating family members who have passed away. Some of the customs are cleaning the person's grave site, sharing stories about them, and setting out some kind of alter for them with pictures and things they liked in life, because they're supposed to visit on the 31st, through today and tomorrow too." Jim shrugged. "The Forge is kinda like your grave, and you said he's been asking Blinky and Aaarrrggghh about you."

"So my son is trying to honor me..." Kanjigar looked thoughtful, then raised his head and smiled at Jim. "To borrow your phrase, I have an idea but I will require your help..."

* * *

The turn of the month came peacefully, and Draal entered the Lake basement through his tunnel, rather grateful no one had said anything about his requested absence the past two nights. How in Merlin's name would he ever explain what he'd been up to night before last without sounding like a fool. He believed this night, the 4th, was a scheduled movie night with Barbara having it off, so the warrior was surprised to see Jim sitting at the laptop he'd given Draal, face illuminated by the screen and moving the mouse around.

"Is it broken, Fleshbag?" he asked, coming to stand nearby as Jim unplugged a small thing from the side and stood, pocketing it.

"Nope! Just a little gift. Enjoy!" Without further explanation the Trollhunter gave Draal a grin and left, heading up the stairs with a cheery expression.

"These Fleshbags can be very strange at times..." muttered Draal to himself before he moved around to look at the computer. There was a new icon on the desktop, another video file titled "For Draal 2." Draal smirked, but he had no issues with settling himself down and opening the file. After all, the other 'For Draal' file had proven to be an incredible gift. As before the video player opened and one started to play.

It began with of all things Chompsky somewhere in Trollmarket, though the gnome was obscuring the location behind him. He was setting whatever was being used to make the video down – it had to be something small for the Gnome to carry it – then waved and stepped away to reveal...

Draal's House!

Draal jerked back a bit in surprise. There was no doubt that what he was seeing was into the main room of his house. He could even picture in his mind which shelf this had to be viewed from, among some mementos of his father's life and his own accomplishments. He could see his father's chair and the table where they used to share meals with Kanjigar was home, his father's weapon collection and other furniture.

"What in Merlin's name is he doing in my house?" Draal muttered to himself. There was a time counter in the lower right-hand corner, and Draal saw it jump several hours ahead.

Then Draal saw himself enter the scene from the outside, carrying a jug of something and a plate, both of which he set down on the table closely followed by one of his father's favorite daggers that he pulled from his belt.

Instantly the warrior knew when this was taking place: the previous night when he'd set out the items to honor his father!

Draal didn't know whether to be embarrassed at having been caught at such a thing – how had the Fleshbag, for he had no question about who was behind it all, even known?! - and furious at being spied upon at it. This had been a private thing, something he hadn't wanted _anyone_ to know about! How _dare_ the Trollhunter – even _he_ didn't have the right!

Then Draal saw himself walk, far faster than normal and faster than had actually happened, out of the camera's sight and the light in the room was extinguished, leaving just the light coming in from the windows to illuminate things. A quick glance at the clock confirmed that things were fast-forwarding rapidly until just shy past midnight when they settled back to normal speed. For about ten seconds nothing happened or changed...

Then a softly glowing, spectral figure came into view, moving towards the table where he paused. Draal felt his heart just about stop.

"Father!" Draal could see Kanjigar, just as he'd seen him in the Forge before, pause by the table and smile at the offerings. After he moved further into the house and vanished. The Troll warrior couldn't believe it – somehow, his father's spirit had left the Void and visited! Remembering the feeling he'd had upon awakening, the sensation that his father was just in the next room, Draal wondered if this was something to do with it.

Again the time sped ahead until nearly dawn when Kanjigar appeared once more, walking past the camera's path...and stopping. He turned to look right at it and his mouth moved, though there was no sound. A subtitle appeared in white along the bottom of the screen:

 _I shall never forget you, either, my son._

Then Kanjigar vanished.

Draal continued to watch the screen even as it went black, the video completed, then slowly he smiled. How Jim had known, suspected that he might do something of the sort or that Kanjigar would visit, he couldn't begin to imagine, but he was very glad the human had done it. Just this once he wouldn't mind the invasion into his home. After all, it had given him a great gift.

* * *

((Here's my timeline: On Halloween is when Draal cleans the Forge since it was the way before that he found out about _Día de Muertos_ , and it's over the next day (the 1st) that he hears the stories from Blinky and Aaarrrggghh and watches the video again. The night of Nov. 1st, technically the 2nd, is when he sets out the food and Kanjigar visits. So on the 1st is when Kanjigar speaks with Jim, and Jim set up the video on the 3rd, giving it on the 4th.))


End file.
